Lo que debes hacer antes de graduar
by RainAndWind
Summary: A veces las excelentes calificaciones son culpables de que olvides de disfrutar una de las mejores etapas de la vida. Pero Sakura, Hinata e Ino están dispuestas a enmendar ese error. Armadas con la lista definitiva de "Lo que debes hacer antes de graduarte" pasaran en un semestre todas las aventuras que no tuvieron en cuatro años. (No deberías #0.5)
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia sí fue creada por mí.

La historia está pensada para un público +18. 

Se muestran situaciones que para algunos puede ser tema sensible. Solo es una historia de ficción y no busca promover nada de lo que se mencione.

Esta es una historia pre-cuela de No Deberías, sin embargo ambas se pueden leer sin haber leído la otra.

.

Tres estudiantes a punto de graduarse de la Universidad de Konoha, de las mejores estudiantes que ha tenido la institución a lo largo de las generaciones, Sakura, Hinata e Ino, tienen excelentes calificaciones, pero ganárselas les ha costado no haber hecho todas las locuras propias de la etapa. Siempre han antepuesto sus estudios, dejando a un lado los sentimentalismos y las fiestas que organizan sus compañeros y amigos.

Pero ellas se han determinado a que, a solo un semestre de dejar de asistir a clases, deban completar la lista de "Lo que debes hacer antes de graduarte", un enlistado de todo aquello que se pueda justificar con un: "...Pero estaba en la universidad" y que podría no ser aceptable ya que entras al mundo de la siniestra vida laboral.

Están conscientes de que algunas cosas se pasan de la raya, caen en lo ilegal y algotras ni siquiera las piensan hacer, pero es su espíritu competitivo el que las orilla a realizar hazañas que no deben y que normalmente no se atreverían a hacer.

¿Salir con tu profesor? ¿Estar 24 horas seguidas de fiesta? ¿Besar a tu amiga mientras estás borracha? ¿O sobria?

Hagan sus apuestas, ¿quién podrá sumar más puntos?


	2. La lista

― **No puedo creer que nunca hayas pisado un antro.** ― dijo Ino incrédula ante las palabras de su amiga Hinata.

― **Bueno, tampoco te pierdes de mucho, la única vez que he ido solo fue porque necesitaban un conductor designado y nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar de tomar esa noche, podría decirse que solo me invitaron porque no tomo alcohol. Al final solo terminé lidiando con borrachos y llevándolos a sus casas como si fuera taxi.** ― Sakura comentó no muy alegre.

― **Espera,** ― replicó la rubia contrariada.― **¿no tomas alcohol? ¿Nunca lo has probado?** ― Sakura negó con su cabeza. ― **¿Y tú, Hinata?**

― **Etto... Yo sí, con mi familia, pero me di cuenta que se me sube rápido, por lo que no he vuelto a hacerlo.** ― con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas recordó aquella ocasión.

― **¡Vaya! Quién diría que no han disfrutado de una verdadera fiesta.** ― dijo la rubia mientras recargaba su espalda en la banca, dándole su característico toque dramático a la situación.

― **Bueno,** ― replicó la ojijade ― **no he necesitado bebida para divertirme, sobre todo cuando hay chicos apuestos con quiénes bailar.** ― dijo coquetamente.

― **Ajá, ya sabía que eras más pícara. ¿Y te has llevado alguno a tu casa?**

― **Pues... no, no haría eso sabiendo que Hinata estaría ahí, ¿recuerdas? No vivo sola.**

― **Pero ella podría ir esa noche a mi apartamento, ¿verdad, Hina?**

― **Sí, si me lo pidieras podría ir a dormir con Ino, por mi no habría problema.**

― **No, ¿cómo crees, Hinata? No te sacaría de nuestro apartamento, es de las dos.**

― **Apuesto a que tú hicieras lo mismo por ella.**

― **Bueno, tienes razón** ― admite la pelirrosa. ― **Entonces, sé que Hinata tampoco ha llevado un chico al apartamento, ¿qué me dices de ti, Ino?.**

― **Pues, debo admitir que tampoco lo he hecho, y yo vivo sola. Eso no significa que siempre duerma ahí** ― dice guiñando un ojo para sus amigas. ― **lamentablemente siempre es pasada de copas y la cosa solo termina en quedarnos ambos botados en un sillón.**

― **Así que ¿ninguna hemos estado con un hombre?** ― preguntó la ojiperla.

― **Al menos yo no después de mi ex.** ― dice la pelirrosa.

― **Yo tampoco, quiero decir, de nunca.**

― **Ino, yo pensaba que tú serías más activa, si me permites decirlo**. ― Sakura dice.

― **Yo también lo pensaba.**

― **Nena, sabes que puedes decir lo que quieras, estamos en confianza, y debo admitir que yo también pensaba que lo sería.**

Las tres rieron por el comentario de la Yamanaka.

― **Yo siempre he visto todo eso que les sucede a los estudiantes durante la universidad a los personajes de las películas. Pero yo siento que hay muchas cosas que no he hecho, ni que me han pasado, y a que a estas alturas dudo lo hagan.** ― dijo con pesar la pelirrosa.

― **Yo también lo he visto pero sé que no siempre es pura ficción, ahí puedes ver a Kiba, se la pasa más borracho que sobrio.** ― habló Hinata acerca de su compañero de clase.

― **En eso tienes razón** ― dijo la rubia asintiendo ― **tengo compañeros en mi clase que han pasado de todo: desde hacer fiestas en sus pequeños departamentos para reunirse y emborracharse en base a juegos, hasta fiestas masivas llenas de alcohol y drogas. Ni se diga de lo que comentan mis compañeras de su vida sexual.** ― A partir de ahí Ino se dedicó a dar santo y seña de lo que hacen y no hacen sus compañeras, y no es que se lo hayan dicho directamente, si no que le gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas mientras trae los audífonos puestos, haciendo creer que ella no puede escuchar nada.

Después de haber ruborizado violentamente a la azabache y de interesar a la pelirrosa, Ino terminó de contar su historia, o más bien el historial ajeno que escucho sin deber.

― **Wow, realmente hay mucho que no he experimentado** ― dice una asombrada Sakura.

― **Tal vez deberíamos hacer lo que no hemos hecho, estamos por salir de la universidad, hacer eso después ya no se vería tan bien como lo es decir que lo hiciste durante la carrera.**

Impactadas de que Hinata dijera esas palabras, Sakura e Ino quedaron convencidas de que no han aprovechado sus días como jóvenes estudiantes, y lo que más las hizo darse cuenta de ello fue que la propia Hinata fuera la que lo mencionara, siendo ella tan tímida y recatada.

― **¿De qué más nos estaremos perdiendo?** ― pregunta la ojiazul.

― **Propongo maratón de películas para tomar nota. ¿Qué dices, Hina, ponemos nuestra casa?**

― **Sí, será cómo en los viejos tiempos que hacíamos pijamadas.**

― **Debemos aprovechar que está empezando el semestre y que no tenemos mucha tarea.**

Ya decididas las tres se levantaron de las bancas fuera de una de las cafeterías del campus, su lugar favorito para platicar. Aunque ya no tuvieran clases después, les gustaba reunirse ahí para no perder la costumbre de verse todos los días, ya que llevaban clases diferentes.

Sakura disfrutaba mucho ese lugar, aunque siempre notaba que la veían. Eso no le incomodaba en absoluto, pues, a pesar de nunca saber de donde provenía ese sentimiento, ella tenía en su mente la cara de a quien podía pertenecer esa mirada, lo suficientemente potente para que ella lo sintiera cada vez que se sentaba en ese lugar, sabía que durante la durante la clase de anatomía y fisiología ella ya había tenido la misma sensación . Y es que, aunque no se lo decía a sus amigas, aún, a ella también le gustaba posar su mirada en alguien que no debería.

.

Después de pasar varias horas viendo películas de argumentos estúpidos pero divertidos, Hinata, Ino y Sakura ya tenían anotado a modo de borrador lo que no habían realizado aún.

― **Apuesto que soy yo la que menos cosas ha hecho.** ― dijo Hinata mientras recogían la basura que quedaba.

― **Entonces podrías ser la que más cosas haga.** ― mencionó Ino ― **Pero aún así estoy segura de que yo podría hacer más que ustedes dos juntas.** ― agregó tratando de dar justo en el clavo para molestar a sus amigas.

― **Pues no estés tan segura, Ino-buta, yo siempre te gano.**

― **¿Desde cuándo, frentes?**

― **Tranquilas, solo lo sabremos al final del semestre, ¿no?** ―apuntó Hinata.

― **Nena, ¿estás tratando de retarme?**

― **Pues entonces aclaremos las reglas de una vez** ― propuso la pelirrosa.

― **Creo que sería injusto hacer solo lo que no hemos hecho cada quien, hagamos una sola lista para las tres.** ― dijo la ojiperla.

― **Bien, entonces reunamos lo que ha escrito cada quien.**

Dejaron de limpiar para una vez más sentarse en el piso y comenzar una nueva lista.

― **¿En serio? ¿Nunca le han pedido el número a alguien?**

― **Tú has puesto que nunca le has dado droga a una persona, ¿qué te pasa?**

 **― Pues lo puse porque nunca lo he hecho y salía en una película, pero lo puse de broma.**

 **― ¿Por qué lo escribes?** ― reclamó la ojiperla al ver que Sakura lo ponía en la lista.

― **Bueno, pues es algo que de verdad no ha hecho. Y yo tampoco.**

 **―...**

 **― ¿Por qué me miran? Es obvio que yo tampoco.**

Acordaron que la que más puntos hiciera de la lista se llevaría el grandioso premio del reconocimiento de sus amigas. Además de una corona hecha por ellas mismas con el material didáctico que Hinata tenía en su apartamento y de una dotación completa de chucherías (que debían compartir) para volver a hacer un maratón completo de películas.

Aunque no era el premio con más valor monetario, pues las tres eran estudiantes con recursos limitados, para ellas sí tendría cierto valor, pues todas tenían un espíritu de competencia muy arraigado.

― **Así que, estas son las condiciones: No importa si ya han hecho algo antes mientras esté en la lista lo pueden repetir. Si alguien pide ayuda para completar una tarea nosotras debemos apoyarla** ― Hinata y Sakura asintieron dándole razón a las palabras de Ino. ―. **Si no estamos presentes cuando se vaya a completar algo de la lista, debemos mandarnos mensajes y pruebas de que lo hemos realizado. Y por último, la legítima ganadora de los premios será la que más puntos reúna antes de que el semestre termine.**

Y así, con apretones de mano entre las tres, habían sido inaugurados los seis meses más locos de sus vidas.


	3. Embriagarse entre semana

Se encontraban las tres chicas en la mesa de un bar juntas, decidieron ir sin la compañía de sus otros amigos. La razón fue que ellas iban con una meta: tachar de esa lista varios puntos. Cada quien llevaba una lista en su bolso, sin faltar un marcador que les ayudara a realizar dicha tarea.

Esa noche era una noche ambiciosa.

Hinata había aceptado que debía cambiar sus suéteres holgados por algo más favorecedor, al menos cuando no fuera a la universidad. Ino y Sakura tenían el objetivo de hacer que ya nunca más los usara, pero el mero hecho de que esa noche decidiera ponerse un short en conjunto con una blusa lila que remarcaba su estrecha cintura y su bien formado pecho ya era una gran ganancia para lo que a ellas respectaba, ya la convencerían después de que podría sacarle un buen partido a la ropa que ya tenía en su clóset.

Pero para infortunio de Hinata, el cambiar su atuendo no era parte de la lista que quería completar. Además, estaban ahí para ayudar a Sakura.

Sakura jamás había probado una gota de alcohol, y aunque había insistido en que compraran bebidas preparadas y las tomarán en su departamento, fueron sus amigas las que decidieron que esa noche deberían tratar de completar más puntos. Nada como matar dos pájaros de un tiro... Y que mejor matar varios de uno solo.

Ino, con un conocimiento más amplio en el tema de la bebida embriagante, decidió que lo mejor sería un cosmopolitan que contenía un sabor dulce que sabía le agradaría a su amiga. A Hinata le recomendó una piña colada y ella se pidió una margarita. Hinata solo había probado el vino, por lo que confió en que su amiga le atinara a su paladar.

Al primer sorbo Sakura había sentido cierto ardor en su garganta, Ino le insistió en que siguiera bebiendo.

Y así lo hizo.

Para el segundo trago le fue más fácil saborear el arándano y cereza. Algo muy similar había ocurrido con Hinata, solo que a ella el sabor que deja la bebida le recordaba aquella noche que, en familia, ella había protagonizado una escena digna de los vídeos con más vistas en YouTube, una lástima para los cibernautas que ningún miembro del clan Hyuga pueda siquiera pensar en exponer de ese modo a un miembro de su familia. Un alivio muy grande para la ojiperla.

Un sorbo llevó a otro, y en menos de un par de horas, la pelirrosa y la Hyuga ya estaban sintiendo cierto ardor en el estómago, unas ganas inmensas de llamar la atención y un movimiento sísmico del que solamente ellas eran conscientes.

Ino había sido muy discreta al ordenar su bebida sin alcohol, ella ya sabía a lo que iba y qué era lo que podría suceder si sus dos mejores amigas bebían. Ya tendría ella varias oportunidades más para tachar el _Embriagarse entre semana._

La rubia aún no lo sabía, pero fue una sabia decisión haber hecho eso.

Fue solo un momento en el que se distrajo para mirar a un chico de cabello negro que le sonreía. Pero bueno, _un_ momento fue en realidad varios minutos. No dejaban de coquetearse, al principio sutilmente, después fue muy notorio para las personas alrededor que ellos se gustaban.

Lástima para Ino que su coqueteo se vio interrumpido por el escándalo que se había formado a su espalda.

La multitud estaba gritando, animando a las amigas de la Yamanaka a que siguieran bailando arriba de una mesa del bar. Fueron unos segundos los que se quedó impactada viendo la escena antes de reaccionar e ir por Hinata y Sakura.

― **¿Pero qué están haciendo estas mujeres? ¿Y cómo es que llegaron allá?**

Ambas estaban tratando de bailar, pero aunque se notaba el esfuerzo que hacían, sus piernas no respondían igual que como pudieran hacerlo sobrias.

Todavía estaba la ojiazul intentando atravesar el gentío cuando un nuevo grito empezó a sonar:

― ** _¡Beso, beso, beso!_**

Y fue en menos de quince segundos que todos se habían unido al grito animando a las chicas a unir sus labios.

Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Ino, sino que fue el grito de júbilo y los chiflidos que lo acompañaban lo que hizo que se quedara sin poder creer lo que veía. Al parecer Hinata decidió que aquello era buena idea y acercó su boca a la de Sakura. Afortunadamente ambas estaban demasiado tomadas como para haberlo hecho como Kami lo manda. A decir verdad, fueron como tres intentos los que tomaron para que sus bocas fueran juntadas.

Cómo pudo, Ino bajó a sus amigas, no sin antes recibir el abucheo por parte del público.

― ** _¡Eres una aguafiestas!_**

― ** _Tú también deberías subir._**

― _ **¡Eh! ¡Te reto a besarlas!**_

Muy risueñas la pelioscuro y la pelirrosa iban recargadas en Ino en dirección a la mesa que antes habían ocupado.

Una vez que la rubia vio a sus amigas ya sentadas, se encargó de buscar un Uber que las llevarlas a su casa. Dicha acción fue interrumpida por el chico con el que estuvo distrayéndose anteriormente.

― **Hola, mi nombre...** ― las manos de la ojiazul se posaron en los labios del chico.

― **Espera, aún no necesito tu nombre.** ― Y con esas palabras fue la rubia quien le robó un beso al chico de cabello negro, lacio y piel blanquecina que tenía al frente. En ningún momento se escuchó al tipo quejarse por tal acción. ― **lo que sí necesito es tu número.** ― dijo separándose de sus labios, solo para volver a juntarlos, disfrutando de la sensación de esos labios carnosos sobre los suyos y mordiéndolos suavemente.

Una vez separados el muchacho no tuvo más remedio que pasarle el número a la mujer que le había gustado en cuanto había puesto un ojo en ella, el hecho de que no pidiera su nombre y no diera el suyo, solo hacia que tuviera más intriga de conocerla.

Y es que Ino no iba a desaprovechar el tachar de esa lista el _Besar a un completo desconocido_ y el _Pedir_ _el número de un extraño_.


	4. Besar a una chica

Sai era el nombre del chico que había tenido un flechazo con cierta rubia estudiante de psicología. Fue su cabello el que en un principio captó la atención de su ojo, aunque siendo francos, también el ruido que hacían sus amigas influyó al momento de voltear hacia aquel punto. Quedó encantado con la manera en la llamaba la atención sin tener que hacer un escándalo, en el momento que ella había fijado sus ojos en él, no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente, lo cual era extraño, ya que siempre se le veía sonreír, pero forzadamente. Simplemente quedó enganchado a sus ojos azules claros y a su sonrisa coqueta.

No pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo. Hasta él se había sorprendido de lo fácil que era interactuar con ella aún estando a metros de distancia y sin tener que hablar.

Gracias al escándalo que se había armado en una de las mesas, su silenciosa conversación había quedado inconclusa. Pero una vez que regresó a su asiento se decidió por presentarse.

― _¡No sea que se vaya y no la vuelva a ver!_ ― Pensó antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia su mesa.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que ella no lo dejó terminar su frase, y que más grata sorpresa el beso que recibió. Definitivamente quería conocerla mejor.

Aprovechó que ella le prestó su celular para que pusiera su número y se guardó como contacto con el nombre de _El amor de tu vida._ Podía sonar cursi, y también precipitado, pero él ya sentía que podía hacer de todo para hacer feliz a esa chica que le había robado el aliento, además de un beso.

Cierta ansiedad se quedó consigo cuando ella no le dio su número, pero pronto fue desechada cuando le llegó un mensaje: _Espero nos podamos ver en otra situación y no con mis amigas borrachas. ;)._ La llegada del texto lo hizo reír abiertamente. De forma rápida guardó contacto como _Belleza._

Decidió que era momento de irse a casa, su trabajo ahí había terminado. Era muy normal encontrar a Sai solo, en bares tomando un trago o comiendo algo entre horas. Hacía eso cuando la inspiración se le escapaba. Pero ver a esa chica de ojos azules le había dado total inspiración para terminar el cuadro que dejó a medias y ya tenía en mente muchos cuadros que quería pintar.

Ino se encontraba en el Uber con sus dos amigas a los lados. Estratégicamente las puso en las puertas por si decidían que era un buen momento para vomitar. Mandó el mensaje al chico aunque normalmente ella lo hubiera hecho al día siguiente. Pero había algo en aquel muchacho de ojos oscuros que simplemente no podía sacarlo de su mente.

Afortunadamente Hinata y Sakura durmieron plácidamente durante el trayecto a su departamento. Una vez ahí, Ino las hizo tomar agua, un par de aspirinas y darse un baño.

― **Me lo agradecerán mañana.** ― les dijo mientras las metía al agua helada que salía de la regadera.

Mientras dejaba que se cambiaran, la rubia les preparó un café.

Al parecer sus métodos para bajar la borrachera habían funcionado, y se encontraban las tres en los pequeños sillones de la entrada del departamento.

― **¡Muy bien! Hora de sacar las listas, ya que ustedes no me dejaron hacerlo en el bar por andarlas cuidando.** ― dijo con un muy buen humor.

― **Pero si yo no te vi que te emborracharas, ¿qué es lo que quieres tachar?** ― replicó Sakura con, bueno, un humor no tan bueno como el de la Yamanaka.

― **Yo la vi besarse con un chico muy pálido.**

― **Pues sí, y al parecer no soy la única que tachará un beso de su lista** ― les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Sakura reía nerviosa y Hinata no podía con su vergüenza.

Y así sacaron las listas de sus respectivos bolsos. Hinata palomeó* de su lista _Embriagarse entre semana_ y _Besar a una chica._

― **Recuerda que también debes tachar** _ **Llamar la atención de un lugar.** _― le mencionó divertida Ino.

Sakura tachó los mismos puntos que Hinata, mientras que Ino dibujaba corazones en seguida de _Besar a un completo desconocido_ y _Pedir el número de un extraño._

― **No se ustedes, pero yo me iré a dormir.**

― **Frentona, préstame una pijama.**

― **¿Y tú desde cuando me pides permiso?**

― **Estoy de buenas.** ― le contestó con una sonrisa.

Hinata y Sakura solo se miraron con una interrogante en la cara. Aunque se les pasó la borrachera, se sentían cansadas y les empezaba a dar la cruda moral.

Con un buenas noches se fueron a dormir, las anfitrionas a su respectivo cuarto y la rubia acompañando a Sakura que tenía dos camas individuales en su cuarto.

* * *

. *Palomear es conocido en México como ponerle una _paloma_ a algo. Y paloma es como un check o un visto.*


	5. Hacer un voluntariado

Hinata se encontraba mirando la dichosa lista que había hecho que no pudiera ver a su pelirrosa amiga a los ojos desde su anterior salida. Estaba pensando en cómo cumplir el punto 10, el cuál correspondía a realizar un voluntariado. Las chicas habían acordado que no todo debía ser libertinaje y diversión egoísta en las cosas que debían hacer. Las tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que el realizar ese tipo de actos las hacían sentirse bien desde dentro y por eso merecía estar dentro de los puntos que debían tachar.

Después de un tiempo navegando en Internet sobre fundaciones o programas que estuvieran cerca de ella se decidió en una fundación que buscaba voluntarios de varios países para reconstruir hogares dañados por desastres naturales o cambiarle la vida a un niño, las actividades eran diversas. Le llamó la atención que justamente en Konohagakure planeaban ayudar a construir de nuevo un orfanato que llevaba años sin estar en funcionamiento.

El proyecto buscaba voluntarios que quisieran aportar dinero para el material o mano de obra. Obviamente como buena estudiante foránea, Hinata no tenía más opción que la segunda, aunque si por ella fuera se tragaría el orgullo y le pediría a su padre un poco de dinero para donarlo.

Ya mencionándolo, Hinata venía de una familia adinerada, pero ella había decidido que estudiaría docencia, a pesar que los planes de su padre eran que se olvidara de la universidad y comenzara a ser su pupila para manejar la empresa familiar. Fue por ello que Hinata consiguió una beca de manutención y otra que cubre la inscripción que se consigue automáticamente al tener un promedio muy alto, sabía que a su padre no le alegraría que se fuera a otra ciudad a estudiar y menos que estuviera viviendo en las condiciones tan humildes en la que lo hacía. Aunque después del drama inicial, su padre lo aceptó, quería mucho a su hija y sabía que solo era el orgullo el que lo hacía comportarse así, después de todo sabía cómo era Hinata, y siempre se temió que acabara trabajando en otro lugar, le recordaba muchísimo a su difunta esposa.

Por si tenían curiosidad, fue Hanabi la que decidió por cuenta propia que la administración era lo suyo, haciendo que su padre dejara a Hinata en paz. Aunque tampoco está interesada en la empresa de su padre, ella tiene sus propios planes.

Pero basta de inmiscuirse en la vida familiar de los Hyuga. La ojiperla decidió llamar a la fundación para ser voluntaria ahí. Tenía altas esperanzas de que la consideraran.

En cuanto a Ino, bueno, ella ya sabía qué era lo que haría pues conservaba el contacto de su coordinadora cuando hacía su servicio social. Fue por cuestión de tiempo que se había retirado en cuanto terminó las horas que se necesitaban para liberar la carta de terminación de servicio social. El lapso que estuvo ahí fue lleno de emociones y aprendizaje. Su función era tomar llamadas de personas que necesitaban ayuda, se sentían desesperadas o tenían pensamientos suicidas. Ella hablaba con ellos, les daba consejos y si era necesario llamaba a la policía local o les concertaba una cita con un psicólogo de la misma fundación. Le era muy gratificante colgar una llamada sabiendo que había ayudado a la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

La pelirrosa había estado llena de trabajos por entregar aunque las clases hacían poco que habían comenzado. Recordó que hacía tiempo ella daba pláticas información de educación sexual. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto llamó a Kakashi, un viejo amigo de la familia y muy allegado a ella.

― **Hola Kakashi, ¿cómo ha estado mi profesor favorito?**

― _**Hola, no lo sé, ve y pregúntale a él, no a mí. Para comenzar nunca he sido tu profesor.** _\- contestó el peliblanco, sabiendo que su amiga no le hablaba tan cariñosamente solo porque sí.

― **¡Pero qué humor traes! ¿Qué no te alegras de escucharme?**

― **_No, ya se que quieres algo de mí, por qué no mejor lo dices y ya. Ya se que me amas, me extrañas y que maldices los años que nos separan de estar juntos._**

― **¡Agh! Claro que no. Ya quisieras.** ― ante la respuesta de la ojijade, Kakashi sonríe al teléfono, sabiendo que es así cómo siempre ha recordado a Sakura. ―... **Pero sí quería un favor, y te conviene. Quiero retomar las pláticas que impartía sobre educación sexual, ¿puedes conseguir que me incluyan?**

― **No hay suficiente material para otro voluntario, aunque podríamos ponernos de acuerdo con las horas y compartirte el cañón que uso. Sabes que siempre buscamos difundir la información.**

Bastaron cinco minutos más para que Sakura y Kakashi lograran un acuerdo con su tiempo. Fue muy fácil pues Kakashi trabajaba en la misma universidad en la que Sakura estudiaba, en teoría el verse no debería de complicarse.

¡Ah! Que bien se siente aportar algo a la comunidad. ¿Ustedes también hacen voluntariado?


	6. Invitar a una cita

Esa noche Hinata había sido invitada a festejar el cumpleaños de su amigo Shino, sin embargo, ella no se sentía con ánimos de ir, sobre todo porque el lugar de encuentro sería en aquel bar donde había pasado una de las vergüenzas más grandes de su vida. Pero al lugar solo irían ella, Kiba y el festejado. Fue idea de Kiba en un principio hacer una fiesta para invitar a todo el campus, pero ya sabía la negativa de Shino ante las fiestas escandalosas. Decidió entonces que solo irían ellos tres que eran los amigos más allegados a él, ya que Shino en un principio ni siquiera pensaba festejarlo.

Fue Shino quien prometió llegar por ella y llevarla sana y salva de regreso. No nada más a ella, si no que tenían que prometerle a su compañera de cuarto también que la cuidarían en todo momento. Kiba y Shino mostraban su respeto a Sakura, de ninguna manera planeaban que algo le pasara a Hinata, ya sabían que un _gran_ golpe los esperaría al regresar si sucediera.

De esa manera, Hinata no tendría pretextos qué decir para no ir, era más la pena de decirle a sus amigos lo que había pasado la última vez que se había parado en ese bar.

Encantada, la pelirrosa había puesto en videollamada a Ino para elegir un atuendo para su amiga. Mientras estaban en eso, el tema de la lista salió a flote.

― **Hina, ¿estás pensando en hacer algo de la lista?** ― preguntó Ino a través de la pantalla de Sakura.

― **Ni siquiera pensaba en ir, no sé qué punto podría ser el que haga, además, después de lo que pasó, preferiría evitar esa clase de líos.**

― **Pero si fuiste tú quien nos animó a hacerlo. Tal vez podrías hacer algo sencillo. ¿Qué tal pedir un número? Ino hizo eso la vez pasada.**

― **Sí, y lo único que necesitas es buscar a un chico que te agrade, y por favor, que sea guapo.**

― **No lo sé. Me da pena porque voy con Shino y Kiba, ¿qué pensarán de mí?**

― **Hinata, no importa lo que hagas, Kiba no tendría el derecho de juzgarte en _nada._**

― **Y Shino, bueno, ¿alguien sabe lo qué piensa?**

― **No lo sé, pero no lo dejaré solo en su cumpleaños.**

El tema cambió rápidamente cuando Ino le propuso a la Hyuga que usara un vestido amarillo. Hinata estaba un poco reacia porque la última vez le dio un poco de frío al salir del lugar. Todo el tema se resolvió prestándole una chamarra de Sakura. Y así, Hinata no tuvo más remedio que ir al lugar donde esperaba que no la reconocieran.

Sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de equipo en clase, Hinata pidió una piña colada al sentarse en la mesa. Si bien la vez pasada se excedió, en esta ocasión tomaría con moderación, al fin y al cabo, sí le había gustado el sabor. Kiba ya estaba pidiendo cervezas para él y su amigo, pero este último lo detuvo argumentando que tenía que manejar de regreso. Eso solo era pretexto, pues bien sabían que Shino no tomaba. Algo muy similar a lo que a la ojiperla le pasó la primera vez que bebió, fue lo que le ocurrió a Shino. Pero es una historia que nunca les contó.

Sin consentimiento del callado joven, Kiba le dijo al mesero que estaban ahí para festejar el cumpleaños de su amigo. Así que después de entregarle sus ordenes de papas fritas y bebidas, un grupo de meseros había llegado a la mesa con un pedazo de pastel, cantando la canción de feliz cumpleaños que se escuchaba en los altavoces y uno de ellos ya estaba instalando en la mesa una torre de vasitos a los que les derramó una bebida y la prendió en fuego. Shino se encontraba en una situación difícil: a él nunca le gustó ser tal centro de atención. A regañadientes tomó el vaso de alcohol preparado y lo bebió, porque al mal paso darle prisa, y concluyó que tomándoselo rápido las personas se irían con más rapidez.

Hinata tomaba con su teléfono un vídeo para que quedara como recuerdo. No había reparado en ello, pero en el fondo se podía ver a un rubio muy atento a aquella mesa.

― **¿Qué tanto miras?** ― le preguntó Sasuke a su amigo cuando volvió con un par de cervezas, mirando en la misma dirección que el rubio.

― **¿Eh? Yo nada. Solo miraba que es el cumpleaños de aquel chico.** ― dijo Naruto nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

Obviamente su compañero no le creyó del todo, pero no le preguntó más porque había reconocido a la chica con el celular en la mano. Era una de las amigas de Sakura. Así que sin realmente pensarlo empezó a escanear el lugar en busca de la pelirrosa.

― **¿Y tú que buscas?**

― **Hm, nada.** ― dijo tomando la cerveza y llevándosela a la boca para disimular el sonrojo que le causó ser casi descubierto. ― **buscaba dónde estaba tu intelecto, pero ya sabes, es una pérdida de tiempo.**

El rubio solo se dedicó a mirarlo con fastidio, normalmente comenzaría una pelea muy infantil de insultos. Pero prefirió pasarlo para mirar de reojo a la chica del vestido amarillo. Era una lástima que estuviera acompañada de dos chicos, ya que era posible que uno de ellos fuera su novio. Los meseros se habían retirado de la mesa de aquellos tres, pero Naruto seguía atento en aquella dirección.

― **Siento que ha ocurrido un milagro, al fin he tenido un minuto sin escuchar tu voz. No me quejo, pero hasta cierto punto me preocupa que estés tan callado.**

― **Eh, teme, estás preocupado por mí, sabía que en el fondo de tu negro corazón me encontraba yo, 'ttebayo.** ― dijo mientras miraba al azabache con la cara recargada en su mano y con fingida mirada de enamorado.

― **Tsk, deja de mirarme así. Ya estoy harto que crean que somos pareja. Estoy a nada de correrte del departamento con tal de que dejen de insinuarlo.**

― **No lo haces porque sé que te gusto y mi sola presencia te ilumina la existencia. A mí no me interesas, pero todo sea por hacer feliz a un amigo.**

Con un gruñido Sasuke se dispuso a seguir bebiendo su cerveza. Ya había notado que Naruto ni siquiera le había dado un trago, pero no imaginaba que era porque la amiga de _su_ Sakura lo tenía más distraído de lo normal.

Hinata se dirigía al baño justo después de que se fueran los meseros, caminando a través de las personas, algunas ya borrachas, aunque fuera antes de medianoche y justo en un miércoles. Al salir del tocador, por ir mandándole mensajes a sus amigas, casi se tropieza con un hombre visiblemente mayor que ella, éste no disimulaba ni un poco que lo que quería era entrar en el lavabo de las mujeres.

Aun así, Hinata, siendo como es, se disculpó con aquel hombre tratando de esquivarlo. Pero el hombre, de cabello ya blanco por la edad, le impidió el paso.

― **Perdón, pero quiero pasar.**

― **Disculpa, es que yo _no_ quiero que pases. Eres muy linda, estoy seguro que habrás estado con muchos hombres, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que has aprendido de ello?**

Aquella situación le ponía los pelos de punta a la ojiperla. Y no era para menos, aquel tipo tenía toda la pinta de ser un pervertido, y ella sabía que en el baño no había ninguna otra chica que le ayudara. Fue cuando estuvo a punto de darle un gran golpe en la boca del estómago cuando un hombre de cabellos amarillos intervino en la escena.

― **Hey, te estaba buscando, me preocupé cuando tardaste mucho.** ― hizo el rubio como si conociera a Hinata de toda la vida, y como si el tipo no estuviera ahí. Puso su mano en la espalda de la joven y la guió fuera del alcance del hombre.

El tipo sin poder hacer nada entró en los lavabos y desapareció de su vista.

― **Perdona el atrevimiento, pero vi que te estaba molestando.** ― aquel muchacho ya conocía al hombre, sabía que no le haría algo a la chica si ella decía que no, pero realmente podía ser muy insistente pasando a ser un pesado.

― **Al contrario, muchas gracias, no hay nada que perdonar,** ― La azabache estaba muy agradecida de no haber tenido que recurrir a la violencia. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse a allí al rubio, a ella siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero nunca lo había expresado en voz alta. Después de todo, no andarías por ahí diciendo que te atrae el director de tu plantel. ― **me alegra que llegara en ese momento.**

― **Espera** ― le dijo el muchacho al ver que Hinata se retiraba. ―, **te diré que la verdad sí te estaba buscando, te miré hace unos momentos y me vi en la necesidad de al menos presentarme. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cuál es el tuyo?**

La chica con tanta distracción no había mirado bien al joven que por primera vez lo tenía en vivo y a todo color, tan cercano como para poder oler su loción, este era alto, con cabellos rubios cortos pero un poco alborotados hacia arriba, unos ojos muy azules y una sonrisa muy carismática que le daba un toque juguetón a su cara, además unas marcas similares a unos bigotes de gato. En resumen, el bronceado chico era demasiado guapo, más en persona, a los ojos de Hinata, tanto que de repente sintió como su cara se ponía caliente, y sus manos comenzaban a tener ligeros temblores.

― **Hi-hinata. Mucho gusto.** ― El nerviosismo ya se le notaba en la voz, en un principio pensaba que el director Uzumaki la reconoció como estudiante del Konoha y por aquella razón la ayudó.

― **Por supuesto que el gusto es mío, Hinata.** ― La sonrisa fue lo que más encantó a la ojiperla, nunca había visto a alguien sonreír de una manera tan sincera. Sin tener conciencia de ello, ella lo imitaba, era algo pegajoso.― **Sé que vienes acompañada, pero ¿no quisieras que fuéramos a un lugar más tranquilo? ¿Qué te parece un café?**

― **Lo siento, pero mi amigo cumple años...** ― dijo, sin aclararle al Uzumaki que ella ya lo conocía y que probablemente nadie aprobaría que se fuera con él.

― **Oh, lo entiendo.** ― una cara triste se instaló en el rostro del ojiazul. A Hinata le era bastante imposible resistirse a la tentación de irse con él. Mas ella sabía que simplemente no lo haría.

― **Pero, estaré sola en la cafetería de la siguiente calle, mañana, al atardecer.**

Y sin decir nada más, se retiró a su mesa, asombrada de ella misma, reprendiéndose por no haber aclarado la situación con su amor platónico. Pero ella misma lo dijo: debía hacer las cosas que no había hecho en toda su carrera, además, estaba por salir de la universidad, ¿Qué podría pasar, después de todo?


	7. Invitar a una cita, parte dos

Ino llevaba ya dos semanas platicando con su extraño, _ya no tan extraño,_ "amigo". Aún no sabían sus nombres, ninguno se había atrevido a preguntarlo, además, ambos pensaban que eso aderezaba las cosas.

Sus temas de conversación eran variados, casi siempre se preguntaban cosas que hacían que el otro dijera mucho de su vida personal, sus gustos, su vida laboral, su familia, etc.

Aún así, no se habían vuelto a ver desde aquella noche en el bar. Ino había estado muy ocupada con la escuela, dejando cualquier punto de su lista en espera. Por su parte, Sai también estaba ocupado, aunque progresando mucho con sus pinturas, el tener una musa tan comunicativa lo mantenía inspirado. Ya había vendido dos de ellas.

Todavía no se lo decía a la rubia, pero una de ellas era un retrato de cómo sería ella vistiendo sólo su desnudez. Obviamente Sai aún no la veía de ese modo en persona, pero era un chico con una imaginación sobrada. Está de más decir que aquella pintura desbordaba sensualidad y erotismo, con finas líneas había formado flores que contorneaban la figura de una mujer. Estas flores simulaban su cintura, sus pechos y la V que se forma en las caderas. Fue difícil para él dejar ir su cuadro, pero, aunque era uno muy bueno, decidió que esa no era su obra maestra. Ya estaba pensando en cómo sería _el_ cuadro, aquel que pondría frente a su cama para verlo cada noche y cada mañana.

El día que Ino ayudó a su amiga a escoger un atuendo, fue el mismo día que decidió que vería a _el amor de su vida._ No le importaría si al día siguiente tenía muchas tareas pendientes, invitaría al chico _sí o sí._

Con un simple mensaje por WhatsApp Ino logró completar un punto de su lista. Acababa de invitar al chico a verse.

Su respuesta llegó rápido. Sai había accedido, y le preguntó dónde se verían. La Yamanaka admitió que no lo había pensado, pero que mañana temprano se lo diría. Su humor mejoró bastante, fue por eso que cuando Sakura la llamó no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que hacer que su amiga se vistiera tan alegre como ella se sentía, no le importó que aquel vestido fuera fresco y de colores primaverales, sabía que Hinata se vería tal como quería que se sintiera.

Y hablando de Hinata...

Ahora ella tenía un problema. No era un _problema_ como tal. Pero para ella era todo un dilema el decirle a sus amigas o no de su cita. El decirles implicaba que les dijera con quién iría, y ella tan mala para mentir, no sabría que contestar sin decirles que saldría con el director de su universidad. Por otra parte, decirles significaba que no tendría que complicarse al escoger un atuendo para la ocasión. No lo quería admitir, pero la pelinegra ya se estaba acostumbrando a que sus amigas se divirtieran vistiendola.

Además había otra cuestión, si realmente iría Naruto a la "cita", ya que ella solo le había dicho donde estaría, ¡ni siquiera preguntó si él podía! Bien sabía ella que director era una persona muy ocupada, fue a base de esfuerzo que llegó a ese puesto a tan corta edad.

El joven se la pasaba trabajando casi todo el día dentro de la universidad, a excepción de cuando tenía que ir a eventos asociados con la misma. Cuando tenía tiempo libre se le podía ver recorriendo las instalaciones en busca de las necesidades de los alumnos, docentes y demás personal. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Se ganó la confianza, el respeto y el cariño de todos ahí. Escuchaba el problema de toda persona que quisiera hacérselo saber, aún cuando el rubio sabía de antemano que no podía hacer algo al respecto. Y cuando estaba en sus manos hacer un cambio, no tardaba mucho en poner en marcha aquello que solucionara el problema.

Por las malas lenguas circulaba el rumor de que el Uzumaki tenía una relación con uno de los profesores. Nada que hayan confirmado, pero se dice que fueron los mismos profesores quienes opinaban aquello. Se escuchaba entre los susurros que se había besado con el profesor Uchiha, uno de los más jóvenes y reconocidos médicos que había estado dentro del plantel como docente, además algunos decían que vivía con él.

Pero no era de lo único que se escuchaba sobre ellos, ambos eran víctimas de las miradas de, en su mayoría, féminas estudiantes. Estas se acercaban al rubio con el pretexto de cuestiones académicas para poder compartir aunque sea un momento con él. En cambio, con el Uchiha la mayoría ni siquiera se acercaba, ya era bien sabido que mientras ni fueras con intenciones de buscar conocimiento, el profesor te echaría fuera de su vista. Aunque en un principio se inscribían a su clase, fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que se arrepientieran: su clase era difícil, el profesor era estricto y estar distraído en ella te conseguía una invitación permanente a ya no volver. De por sí ya eran pocas carreras las que cursaban las materias que impartía, sumenle que ya todos conocían la personalidad del médico y la dificultad de sus clases. En pocas palabras, ambos eran todo un contraste.

Muchos no lo saben, pero yo se los diré: ambos eran mejores amigos. Precisamente el ser polos opuestos los había unido, ¿azares del destino? Tal vez. ¿La rivalidad los mantenía juntos? Definitivamente sí. ¿Cómo le hacían para convivir diario? No lo sabremos.

Al punto al que quería llegar era este: Hinata figuraba entre las mujeres que veían con ojos de atracción hacia el Uzumaki. Pero para ella no era apropiado hacer lo que las demás, sin contar que su timidez y el hecho de que era una mala mentirosa no le permitían hablarle aunque no tuviera ningún negocio en su oficina. _Pero aún así se las arregló para invitarlo a por un café._ ¿Podríamos decir que va mejorando?


	8. Robar un beso

Nuestra amiga pelirrosa ha estado llena de trabajos por entregar, yendo al hospital a obtener más experiencia y dando las pláticas de educación sexual en las escuelas secundarias de Konohagakure. No ha tenido tiempo ni de un respiro, su vida social se resume a reunirse con sus amigos en las bancas del jardín de la facultad y visitar a Kakashi... Pero sólo para que le preste el material que necesita al dar las pláticas de su voluntariado. Obviamente no desaprovecha la ocasión y conversan un poco antes de que alguno de los dos se tenga que despedir.

De entre las tres, Sakura es la que lleva menos puntos tachados de su lista, además sus amigas ya han tenido una cita. ¿Quién diría que hasta Hinata sería más osada? Pero no la podemos culpar, el último semestre de clases puede llegar a ser el más pesado, sobre todo cuando tienes de profesor al más estricto de toda la Universidad de Konoha: Uchiha Sasuke. El desvelarse un día antes de su clase no es una opción. Desafortunadamente para Sakura, esa clase siempre es a primera hora, y no se puede llegar ni un segundo después. Y el perderte la clase para seguir durmiendo significa que ya te perdiste un mundo de conocimiento.

Yéndonos al tema de las citas...

Hinata estuvo nerviosa, al final decidió decirles a sus amigas de la invitación que había hecho, solo que omitió decir quién era su cita, si bien sus amigas no la juzgarían, eso no dejaba de darle pena.

― **Bueno, no sé si se vaya a presentar...**

― **Hinata, él va a estar ahí, créeme.**

― **Él te habló primero, sabes que le interesas, ahí estará.**

― **¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguras?** ― dijo Hinata ― **No debí de dejar la cita tan al aire... Le hubiera dicho una hora concreta.**

― **A mí me agradó cómo lo dijiste, además con el look que llevas, seguro ahí mismo consigues otras tres citas más** ― mencionó Ino levantando la mano de Hinata para darle una vuelta. Sakura se unió al halago silbándole.

― **Gracias, chicas** ― Agradeció con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. ― **Y lo mismo te puedo decir Ino, vas espectacular.**

― **Ino-buta procura no coquetearles a otros durante tu cita.**

― **No prometo nada** ― les guiñó el ojo divertida. Pero Ino sabía bien que ni siquiera tendría que voltear a ver a otros, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en el pelinegro. Era una persona extraña, que decía las cosas sin filtro, de eso se dio cuenta rápidamente. No podía esperar para hablar más con él en persona.

Hinata se encontraba en el café mencionado. Escogió una mesa un poco escondida pero que por su ubicación tenía una buena vista a la calle y a la entrada. Ya se había pedido un té Chai para relajarse un poco con su aroma.

Se dio cuenta al cabo de unos minutos que el sol se escondía entre los edificios y las montañas que rodeaban Konohagakure, y el rubio aún no aparecía. Decidió esperar hasta que terminara el crepúsculo y las calles se iluminaran artificialmente.

― _Supongo que debería retirarme en cuanto termine mi bebida―_ pensó con tristeza.

Las luces públicas ya empezaban a encenderse y la esperanza de que la cita se concretara iba desapareciendo. Al menos así fue hasta que en la entrada apareció un joven de ojos azules abriendo las puertas aparatosamente. Una sonrisa se instaló en la cara de la ojiperla, llevándose lejos la sensación de angustia que no notaba que tenía hasta que desapareció. Sus ojos claros se deleitaron con la presencia del joven que iba vistiendo un traje azul, el cual iba un poco arrugado en las rodillas y las mangas, su cara denotaba agitación y volteaba hacia todos lados desesperadamente. Lo observó hablando con una mesera, hasta que esta la señaló y Hinata levantó su mano para que el rubio la encontrara fácilmente.

El semblante del Uzumaki cambió drásticamente a uno alegre y aliviado. Dejando a la mesera hablando sola, se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa.

― **Me alegra que estés aquí, justo estaba en una junta que se alargó, no me dí cuenta que el sol se estaba ocultando hasta que vi la ventana y tuve que decir que tenía mucho dolor de estómago, 'ttebayo, salí corriendo al estacionamiento y conduje hasta acá, pero el local no tenía espacio para aparcar, así que lo dejé a unas cuadras. Para entonces ya no veía el sol, así que corrí hasta acá' ttebayo, y ahora estoy aquí y tú también, y repito: me alegra que lo estés. Tenía la duda de que no sólo me dijeras que estarías aquí para deshacerte de mí** ― dijo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y llevaba su mano hacia atrás de su cuello.

Hinata se sentía divertida por la historia apresurada del joven y todos los ademanes que hacía.

― **Lo importante es que estamos aquí, ¿no cree?**

― **Definitivamente** ― asintió Naruto quitándose el saco y su corbata naranja. Se sentó frente a la chica y desabotonó la camiseta que con el ejercicio comenzaba a estorbarle el estar tan cubierto. El estómago del Uzumaki ya empezaba a hacer los ruidos propios de la falta de alimento.

― **¿Le pido un café? O podríamos ir a cenar, ya es un poco tarde para la cafeína.** ― propuso Hinata al escuchar los rugidos que emitía el estómago del rubio. Naruto se apenó pero agradeció en silencio la sutileza con la que la chica mencionó la comida, él no había comido porque fue un día muy ajetreado, eventos que debían organizarse, reuniones con los profesores, además del papeleo habitual. Ni siquiera pudo hacerse un ramen instantáneo. ― **Conozco un restaurante de ramen que es delicioso, solo que queda un poco lejos...** ― escuchar la palabra "ramen" había iluminado la cansada cara del ojiazul. Levantándose de un salto extendió una mano a Hinata y la invitó a irse en su carro. Durante la pausa que hizo la joven en explicarle al rubio que debía pagar la cuenta antes y una pequeña discusión sobre quién debía pagar, Hinata aprovechó para tomar la corbata naranja. No es que ella sea cleptómana, solo que necesitaba una prueba de que tuvo una cita y no se sentía lista para hacerles saber a sus amigas quién era aquel hombre.

Naruto no podía estar más feliz, aunque su día había estado muy cansado, la ansiedad de que llegara la hora de volver a ver aquellos ojos aperlados lo mantenía de buen humor. A pesar de que tuvo sus dudas acerca de si aquella cita era cierta, no iba a dejar que la mínima posibilidad de hablarle a Hinata se le fuera de las manos. Como siempre, se le había hecho tarde y tuvo que salir corriendo de su oficina con un falso pretexto que nadie se tragó, en especial su roomie, que solo le miró con una ceja elevada y que al minuto le había mandado un mensaje haciéndole saber que ya había usado muchas veces esa excusa. Pero eso no podía importarle menos, sobre todo al llegar a la cafetería y no ver a la chica de cabello oscuro. Naruto no se caracteriza por ocultar sus sentimientos, todo aquel que le había mirado por la manera tan dramática de entrar al lugar había notado la mirada y la expresión que tuvo al posar su mirada en la chica de los ojos claros.

Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de felicidad cuando Hinata le propuso ir a comer su comida favorita. _¿Qué posibilidad había?_ Hasta se le olvidó la pena que sintió al escuchar su propio estómago demandar comida. Una gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que la delgada chica era capaz de engullir platos y más platos de ramen, hasta más que él, y ya era una marca muy alta, hasta tuvo que revisar su billetera para asegurarse de poder pagar la cuenta.

Pero lo que hizo que esa noche no pudiera pegar los ojos hasta la madrugada fue el beso que le fue robado a sus labios. Fue uno muy dulce y rápido, justo al salir de Ichiraku Ramen, en sus labios quedó el sabor dulzón de los roles de canela que tuvo la chica de postre, le hubiera gustado darle un beso más largo, pero decidió no intentarlo cuando vio la cara enrojecida de la chica.

Todas las dudas acerca de si la cita había funcionado se habían despejado con ese beso, pues al salir se dio cuenta que todo el rato estuvo hablando él, y, aunque la chica siempre le escuchaba atenta, ella casi no habló. Pero ya al dejarla en su casa intercambiaron números, y al llegar él a su destino pudo notar que la callada chica era más de escribir que de hablar, iniciando conversación por su cuenta.


	9. Mostrar los pechos en un lugar público

Ino había buscado eventos que hubiera ese día para invitar a su cita. Para su desgracia los pocos que habían no podían interesarle menos.

Así que tuvo que echar a volar su imaginación. Sabía que el pelinegro era un artista, así que, a falta de exposiciones, tendría que hacer una propia, ¡gracias al cielo que tenía amigos talentosos! Y amigos dispuestos a ayudarle de un día para otro.

Para comenzar debía conseguir un lugar, así que Chouji tuvo que ser sobornado a base de papas fritas para que le prestara el pequeño lugar donde recién había inaugurado su restaurante. Llamó a su amigo Shikamaru para que le ayudara a organizar el acomodo de la exposición, ellos hacían un gran equipo cuando de organizar eventos se trataba: nadie mejor para la logística que el Nara, los mejores platillos de acuerdo a la ocasión quedaban a cargo de Chouji y la decoración siempre estaba perfecta gracias a Ino. No por nada las inscripciones a sus estudios habían quedado pagadas gracias a los servicios que ofrecían para graduaciones, fiestas, bodas, etcétera. Un negocio que les dejaba ganancias, pero terminaban muy cansados.

Gracias a su amiga pelirrosa conocía a Sasori, un artista plástico que creaba esculturas y marionetas con un gran grado de detalle. Así que tendría que disculparse con su amiga, pero él accedió a cambio de pasar más tiempo con la ojijade. Kankuro también era un artista plástico, pero este accedió gracias a Shikamaru, su cuñado. A saber cómo le hizo, pero él le debía un favor a la rubia y esta era su manera de cobrarlo.

Sasori incluso se ofreció a invitar a otros de sus amigos y compañeros a participar en la rápida exposición.

De esa manera, en menos de 24 horas ya tenía su cita armada y hecha a la medida.

Le envió en un mensaje la ubicación del restaurante al pelinegro y la hora acordada. Solo faltaba sus presencias en el lugar. Claro que además faltaba que ella se alistara, y ayudar a Hinata a alistarse también. Ambas terminaron luciendo radiantes.

No lo quería hacer notar, pero Ino estaba nerviosa, al salir de su Uber notó la presencia de su cita afuera de la entrada. Bajó del auto saludando con su mano llamando la atención del ojinegro. Este se acercó al notarla.

― **Realmente te ves muy hermosa.** ― un rubor inesperado se instaló en el rostro de la ojiazul.

― **Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo** ― dijo escaneando el atuendo simple pero elegante de su "amigo". Llevaba un pantalón negro y camisola blanca con un chaleco encima. Simple y perfecto para la ocasión.

Sai le dedicó una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano para ingresar al lugar.

Esa noche solo quedaba un par de mesas ocupadas en el siempre abarrotado restaurante, Ino logró que su amigo impidiera que llegaran comensales a esa hora, los pocos que había ya estaban terminando de comer. Además, el espacio ya pequeño, se había reducido a la mitad, ocupando el otro lugar unas paredes desmontables, donde se encantaría la pequeña exposición privada.

No habían esperado mucho para que les sirvieran la cena, durante ese tiempo ambos platicaron como si se conocieran desde hacía años, siendo que sus conversaciones solo habían comenzado hacía un par de semanas y se reducían a mensajes.

― **Wow, esta comida casi se ve igual de buena que tú.** ― dijo Sai al ver el plato que tenía frente a él. Ino casi escupe el agua que bebía al escucharlo. Porque si bien ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios que hacía el chico, no era el mismo efecto el de las palabras escritas a escucharlo en vivo y en directo, como si hablara del clima.

Después de una amena cena, y el intercambio de sus nombres, Ino invitó a Sai a pasar por entre las paredes que ya habían captado la atención del pelinegro.

― **Espero que disfrutes esto.** ― le dijo la rubia al tomar de la mano a Sai y guiarlo dentro del espacio recién creado.

Dentro se encontraban algunas figuras a las que Ino no les encontraba forma pero que parecía gustarle al chico. Otras se veían casi terroríficas.

― **Vaya,** ― dijo Sai con una sonrisa ― **este sí que es feo.** ― mencionó señalando una escultura de colores no muy agraciados y de figura indescriptible.

― **Lo es** ― dijo riendo la ojiazul, sintiéndose mejor al saber que pensaban igual. ― **mira, este parece un ave** ― dijo acercándose a la obra cuando de repente estalló.

Con un grito que se escuchaba hasta la cocina, Ino se lanzó a abrazar a Sai.

― **De saber que esa sería tu reacción, hubiéramos visto primero esta,** ― dijo el pelinegro rodeando a la chica con sus brazos. ― **pero no te imaginaba tan marica.** ― Ino frunció su ceño e hizo ademán de levantar sus brazos para golpear al joven artista, pero este se adelantó apretando su agarre y pegando aún más cuerpos. Incluso se atrevió a darle un beso en la frente a la rubia, haciendo que su ceño desapareciera.

Continuaron observando las obras hasta que apareció la parte de las pinturas, Ino había pedido específicamente que se dejara para la parte final porque pensaba que sería la parte favorita de Sai. Ella había quedado cautivada en el arte que veía. Sai observaba sus reacciones, emocionado de que a ella le interesara ese tipo de cosas.

― **Estos son muy buenos, ¿a que sí?**

― **No tanto, creo que hay mejores, como aquel.** ― le dijo señalando un cuadro que estaba más adelante. Ella sorprendida de que no le gustara aquel cuadro tan bello se acercó a ver el siguiente, curiosa de ver algo que según el pelinegro era mejor.

Cual fue su sorpresa al sentir que esa pintura le resultaba muy familiar.

― **Bueno, sí es muy bonita, algo erótica, ¿no crees?**

― **Creo que es aún mejor la belleza que quiere plasmar, algo tan hermoso no puede quedar expresado en cualquier lugar.** ― contestó el chico mirando el cuadro que mostraba a una mujer desnuda, rodeada de muchas flores y otros elementos que le daban un toque femenino a la obra.

― **¿Conoces al autor?**

― **Mejor, conozco a la musa. No me esforcé imaginando el tamaño tus pechos, pero me sigo preguntando si tus pezones son así.** ― volteó a verla dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ino se quedó sin palabras ¡Era ella! El tono de su cabello era idéntico, incluso su piel.

― **¿Estos son tu cuadros?** _ **Maldito Sasori**_ _―_ murmuró por lo bajo. ― **Lo siento, no esperaba mostrarte tus propios cuadros.**

― **Me ha gustado verte reaccionando a ellos, así que gracias.**

El pelinegro se sentía feliz de haber accedido a prestar sus cuadros favoritos a Sasori, este fue muy insistente cuando le dijo que necesitaba cuadros que solo serían para una exposición privada esa noche. No se imaginaba que la exposición sería para Ino y para él, haciéndole saber que la ojiazul se había esforzado para que su encuentro fuera especial. Él tendría que hacer algo para que la próxima fuera del agrado de la chica, pues ya que él no se había atrevido a invitarla tan rápido, ella terminó invitándolo a salir, lo justo sería que él le diera una noche especial también.

― **¿Me has estado pintando?** ― ahora Sai sí había tragado con dificultad, pues ya no tenía abrazada a la rubia para inmovilizarla. Pero cuando vio que se emocionaba y miraba el resto de los cuadros se relajó. ― **Por cierto,** ― dijo Ino volteándose hacia el pelinegro ― **así no son mis pezones.** ― mencionó mientras mostraba que había desabotonado su vestido y enseñaba sus pechos al chico al bajar su sostén.


	10. Conservar una prenda ajena con recuerdos

― **¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ?!**

― **Calma, Sakura, que solo será verlo de vez en cuando, pensé que habían quedado en buenos términos...**

― **Ino-buta, sí, terminamos tranquilos, pero eso no significa que quiera seguirlo viendo.**

― **Bueno, no es para tanto, solo veremos a Sasori de vez en cuando, me comprometo a no dejarte sola con él.**

― **Más te vale.**

― **Además, habíamos quedado en ayudarnos para completar cosas de nuestra lista, ¿no?**

― **Sí...** ― dijo más tranquila y resignada la pelirrosa.

― **Bueno, pues esto me ha ayudado con Sai.**

― **¿Así que ya sabes su nombre?** ― Hinata se atrevió a participar en la conversación después de la pequeña pelea entre sus amigas.

― **¡Sí! Su nombre es Sai...**

Después de relatarles con extremo detalle cómo había sido su cita, Hinata les contó cómo había sido la suya.

― **... Y como habíamos quedado en que si hacíamos un punto solas necesitaríamos pruebas... Pues, Um, etto... Me traje su corbata...** ― dijo al momento de sacar la tela naranja de su mochila.

― **¿Su corbata?** ― dijeron intrigadas las amigas.

― **Sí, como prueba de que logré tener invitarlo a una cita, y bueno, también le robé un beso.**

― **Nena, sí, habíamos quedado en eso, pero, como que en realidad te creemos sin necesidad de pruebas así...**

― **¿Y te dió su corbata así sin más?**

Un poco (bastante en realidad) avergonzada, Hinata les respondió:

― **Bueno, no se dió cuenta...**

― **¿Acaso se lo robaste?**

― **No lo llamaría así...**

― **Tal vez deberías devolverla** ― propuso Sakura.

― **¡No!** ― respondió la ojiperla sosteniendo la corbata en su pecho como si se lo fueran a arrebatar.

La Yamanaka y la Haruno voltearon a verse con una sonrisa que significaba que pensaban lo mismo: Hinata estaba loca por su cita.

Y ante tal revelación era imposible no alegrarse por ella. Y también lo era no hacer pequeñas burlas al respecto.

― **¿Qué tal si organizamos una fiesta e invitas a ese chico que te trae tan loca y enamorada?**

― **No estoy enamorada, y no estoy segura que sea de ese tipo de personas a las que les gusta las fiestas...** ― inventó rápidamente la chica, pues realmente no se imaginaba al director de la universidad asistiendo a una fiesta organizada por alumnas de dicha universidad.

― **¿De verdad? Pero bueno... También es parte de la lista, así que deberíamos de planearlo para uno de estos días.**

― **Necesito desestresarme, no estoy segura de si planearlo logrará algo diferente a estresarme más** ― se quejaba Sakura.

― **Nena, las fiestas universitarias no necesitan más planeación que el lugar, así que dudo que requiera de mucho esfuerzo.**

― **Si tú lo dices te creo, pero que no sea esta semana ni la otra, que tengo exámenes.**

― **Pero si vamos empezando el semestre** ― mencionó la rubia.

― **Es ese profesor del que muchas hablan, este semestre a Sakura le tocó clases con él.** ― le aclaró la ojiperla.

― **Sí, pero no es tan malo, solo es estricto.**

― **¿De quién hablan? ―** preguntó Ino.

― **Del profesor Uchiha.**

― **¡Ya! Lo ubico, es el que es pareja del director.**

 **― ¡No lo es!**

 **― Tranquila, Hinata, solo digo lo que he escuchado.**

 **― Pues el profesor no parece ser homosexual. ―** dijo Sakura pensando en cómo había sentido su mirada desde el primer día de clases, definitivamente identificaba esa mirada, parecía que la atravesaba hasta sus pensamientos, se sintió un poco expuesta.

 **― Nena, no todos andan por ahí gritándolo.**

 **― A lo que me refería con que muchas hablan de él, es que a muchas les gusta, pero terminan odiándolo cuando toman clases con él.**

 **― Ya puedo ver por qué.**

La conversación había tomado un rumbo que Sakura no esperaba, estar hablando de ese profesor, el que la traía tan estresada por sus trabajos, exámenes y que además la tenía pensando en su anatomía, y no siempre la de sus clases.

Desde el primer día, Sakura había sentido una mirada sobre ella, esa extraña sensación en la que sabes que alguien te está viendo. Y resultó ser nadie menos que su profesor.

Por lo que había escuchado, el profesor era un joven médico que había logrado ser reconocido en varios aspectos, ella ya había leído unos pocos de sus trabajos publicados en la universidad, le parecían excelentes, sin embargo, nunca se le había ocurrido buscar en algún lugar algo más sobre el autor, por lo que ese día su impresión fue a primera vista.

Había buscado al origen de esa sensación y lo encontró al frente de ella: con un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa azul marino y con corbata de un color oscuro pero indefinido. La paleta de colores que había elegido no hacía más que resaltar el tono de piel claro, y a su vez, su piel resaltaba el color de su cabello oscuro y lacio.

Sus ojos como obsidianas chocaban con los jades.

La sensación que tuvo Sakura al conectar miradas solo pudo ser descrita como si de repente estuviera desnuda y solo el dueño de esos ojos pudiera verla.

La conexión solo duró apenas un segundo, pero sus estragos duraron más.

Las mejillas normalmente pálidas por no usar maquillaje se comenzaban a teñir con un lindo rosa como el de su cabello. Un hormigueo en su pecho se instalaba y comenzaba a viajar hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

― _Mierda_ , ― pensó Sakura ― _me gusta el profesor._

Después de la clase más larga de su vida, dónde trataba de poner atención a clase, registrar todas reglas impuestas, tomar apuntes y a la vez no ver directamente al profesor, Sakura decidió no volver a sentarse al frente.

Y sentada en esas bancas cerca del edificio de su facultad, Sakura comenzaba a sonrojarse una vez más de solo recordar aquel primer día donde no esperaba que su profesor se viera tan... _apuesto_ , más bien esperaba a alguien muy teto, aburrido y no tan joven.

Después de perderse en sus pensamientos se dió cuenta de que Ino molestaba un poco a Hinata y que volvieron al tema de la corbata.

 **― Bueno, en vista de que no piensas regresarlo, supongo que puedes quitar una cosa de tu lista.**

 **― ¿Cuál?**

 **― _No regresar una prenda que te recuerde a alguien_ o algo así. Yo digo que la corbata entra como prenda, ¿tú qué dices, Sakura?**

 **― Sí, definitivamente.** ― contestó un poco distraída pues había comenzado a sentir otra vez esa mirada, la que sentía en clases y la que sentía a veces cuando se sentaba ahí. Y ella sabía que debía ser el profesor Uchiha. La conexión existía, la sentía cada vez que la indiferente cara del profesor se fijaba en ella, su rostro no decía nada, pero sus ojos le mostraban tantas cosas que la abrumaban.

Normalmente ella _nunca_ intentaría algo con un profesor, pero había algo en él que la retaba, desde que entre bromas escribieron el punto de la lista que decía _Ligarse a un profesor_ no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos negros.

Tal vez ese momento no era el adecuado, pero ya entrado el semestre ella lo haría. Tenía una nueva resolución: iba a ir por todo con el profesor Uchiha.


	11. Ver un espectáculo para adultos

Las tres amigas protagonistas de esta historia se encontraban en una situación poco usual en un lugar muy usual.

Sentadas en las bancas de siempre, Ino estaba tratando de convencerlas de ir al lugar del que había escuchado hablar.

― **Ino, créeme cuando te digo que no me da tiempo de nada, y cuando tengo tiempo lo uso para llorar por no tener tiempo.** ― decía la pelirrosa.

― **Es por eso que necesitas un buen desestrés, y que mejor que hacerlo juntas. Vamos, pensé que estábamos tratando de hacer todo aquello que no habíamos hecho antes.**

― **Yo estoy de acuerdo en eso...**

― **Gracias, Hina.**

― **...Pero me aterra ir a ese lugar.**

― **¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo, además solo iremos a ver un poco y quizá tomar unos tragos. ―** argumentó Ino.

El ANBU Club era un lugar _especial._ Servían buenos tragos y podías beberlos mientras observabas cómo se quitaban la ropa los bailarines en el escenario. Al menos eso fue lo que le habían comentado a Ino.

― **¿Qué tal esto? Vamos, tomamos un trago, si les parece incómodo entonces nos vamos a otro lugar. No pierden nada.**

― **¿Y para qué quieres ver _eso?_ Ya tienes pareja.**

― **Es parte de nuestra lista, vamos, será divertido. Y para tu información, fue Sai quien me dijo del lugar, al parecer hicieron renovaciones y le pidieron unos cuadros.**

Aún no estaban convencidas, pero el tiempo apremiaba y se tenían que ir a sus respectivas clases, por lo que la conversación quedó inconclusa.

Sakura se dirigió a su edificio, después de pocas semanas se dio cuenta que cada miércoles a esa hora veía al profesor de sus fantasías pasar.

Con curiosidad decidió que era un buen día para llegar tarde a su clase, ya vería después qué pretexto pondría, era más la intriga que la preocupación.

Tratando de verse casual, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar paralelamente a los pasos del profesor Uchiha.

― _¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Debería estar en clase. ―_ pensó la pelirrosa al ver que el paseo estaba siendo algo largo y que le era difícil no llamar la atención. Culpa al pelo rosa.

Las largas piernas del Uchiha lo hacían avanzar más rápido, por lo que pronto Sakura se quedó un poco atrás. Buena oportunidad para deleitar su vista.

El profesor tenía una manera grácil y varonil de andar, a cada paso su pantalón de vestir se ceñia en sus glúteos dejando que la ojijade disfrutara de haberse quedado atrás. Su camisa parecía quedarle a la medida, resaltaba los hombros anchos y los brazos un poco trabajados del hombre. Sus mangas estaban hasta los codos haciéndolo ver lo más casual que Sakura había visto vestir a su profesor, siempre impecable y sin alguna arruga en su ropa.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke no había tenido el mejor día.

Normalmente los miércoles eran los más aburridos, solo tenía un par de clases y en medio de ellas un rato libre, lo peor - pero que no solía decirlo - era que esas clases no era esa dónde veía a cierta pelirrosa. Para amenizar sus aburridos días en medio de la semana, era usual que aprovechara su rato libre para caminar hasta su cafetería favorita para conseguir su omosubi. Y antes de aquello, miraba por su ventana para apreciar el paisaje que le ofrecía el campus - ejem, espiar a _su_ pelirrosa -, pero el estúpido de Naruto le llamó para que fuera a su oficina.

― _Hoy no la pude ver, y todo por ese dobe que solo quería que le ayudara a mover sus muebles. Habiendo tantas personas en su mismo edificio... Estúpido Naruto, y todavía quería que comiera ramen instantáneo con él. ―_ refunfuñaba el pelinegro internamente.

Si tan solo en vez de ir distraído por su enojo hubiera puesto atención, se hubiera dado cuenta que desde hacía varios metros la razón de su obsesión se encontraba siguiéndolo y observándolo.

.

― **Chicas, no las veo poniendose más guapas.** ― dijo Ino aplaudiendo en signo de apurar.

 **― Ni lo haré, ¿a caso estás loca Ino-buta? Estamos en media semana.**

 **― Sakura tiene razón, mañana estaremos cansadas.**

― **Esos mismos pretextos estarán poniendo lo que resta de estos meses, ¿y saben qué? Terminaremos sin hacer nada, porque siempre habrá algo que les impida.**

Un poco más envalentonada por las palabras de su amiga, Hinata mencionó.

― **Bueno, entonces ¿qué me pongo?**

Con un brinquito de emoción de Ino y una cara de resignación de Sakura, las chicas se dispusieron a arreglarse.

.

La entrada de aquel lugar era de lo más normal, e incluso se podría decir que muy sutil, no se alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido que en la mayoría de los club hay por la puerta, fuera de eso parecía ser un antro/bar como cualquier otro, en el que te pedían tu identificación y te decían si podías entrar o no.

Al cruzar el portal se encontraron en un pasillo un poco estrecho y a cada paso se alcanzaba a escuchar el bullicio y a verse mejor la iluminación proveniente del lugar en sí.

El pasillo por donde salieron fungía como separador entre un área muy tranquila y pequeña con barra y mesas y otra con una pista de baile, tarima elevada e igualmente mesas.

Arriba de la tarima había bailarines que parecían ser profesionales danzando al ritmo de la música y con atuendos llamativos,algunas en top, algunos sin camisa y otros completamente vestidos.

Hinata suspiró con alivio, pensaba que la cosa sería menos tranquila.

El lugar tenía una iluminación baja pero cálida, con luces de colores que salían desde el escenario. Las paredes del pasillo que hacía de pared tenía varias piezas de decoración incluyendo algunos cuadros que supusieron serían de Sai.

Ino lideró la marcha hacia una de las mesas del lado de la música, lo más cercano a la pista y al centro.

Sakura se animó a ir por sus bebidas. En su camino se dio cuenta que había poca gente y solo unas cuantas mesas ocupadas.

― **Parece que es un día flojo** ― le dijo al bartender después de hacerle su pedido.

― **Es porque aún no empieza el show, pero normalmente los miércoles sí son bastante flojos** ― le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos.

― **Disculpa, ¿el show?**

― **Sí, ¿a caso no has venido a eso?** ― Sakura aprovechó la pregunta directa para mirarlo con atención: cabello corto y castaño, barba reciente, lentes y lo que parecía ser iluminador en sus pómulos. Era bastante atractivo.

― **En realidad me trajeron y no sé exactamente qué esperar.**

― **Bueno entonces, estos van por la casa, te recomiendo que lo tomes antes de que escuches una música distinta.** ― en la barra aparecieron tres vasos servidos por el joven de los hoyuelos.

En gratitud unos billetes aparecieron en la jarra de la propina.

Al volver a su mesa las chicas empezaron a hacer conversación trivial, Sakura asegurándose de beber su cosmo justo como le recomendó el chico de la barra.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, muchos miraban atentamente a los bailarines que hacían sus coreografías principalmente de música pop.

Como Sakura se estaba esperando, hubo un momento en el que la atmósfera cambió, las luces bajaron, la música paró, los bailarines se retiraron y todas las personas del lugar se callaron.

Del escenario salieron algunas personas con máscaras blancas de distintos animales y capas con capucha y simplemente se pusieron de frente alineados.

El de la máscara de gato bajó de la tarima a acercarse a la mesa que estaba haciendo más escándalo, se notaba que estaban ahí festejando.

Se acercó a una de las chicas y parecía que le decía algo al oído, a continuación tomó su silla y la arrastró junto con ella hacía el centro de la pista. La chica no paraba de gritar, se notaba que llevaría unos tragos encima.

Un reflector iluminaba a la chica, su cabello oscuro reflejaba destellos verdes y su piel se notaba pálida.

La música comenzó misteriosa y con voces graves. Pronto la capa dejó al descubierto un abdomen marcado masculino, debajo de él unos boxers demasiado pegados al cuerpo y que tenían una banda con las palabras Calvin Klein. El hombre se acercaba a la mujer en la silla y hacía movimientos de cadera propios del acto carnal. Tomó las manos de la fémina y los colocó en su pecho, haciendo que la mujer tocara desde arriba hasta su ombligo y deslizara lentamente hasta el bulto que se notaba en la ropa interior.

Desde la mesa de la chica se escuchaban gritos, vítores, risas y aplausos, una chica que recién sacaba su celular para tomar video fue interceptada por un guardia que le quitó su aparato móvil.

El joven de la máscara seguía bailando en el centro de la pista, alrededor de la chica sentada, dejando entre ver su cuerpo esculpido debajo de la capa entreabierta.

Regresó hasta la mujer acercándose, tomándole las piernas y dejándola abierta y casi exponiendola de no ser porque su mismo cuerpo lo tapaba de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Con cuidado sus manos se deslizaron desde el muslo de la pelioscuro hasta sus talones, dejando las piernas de regreso al piso. Volvió a tomar sus manos y colocarlas en su pecho, haciendo el mismo movimiento de antes, solo que al llegar hasta la ' _v_ ' sus manos unidas se deslizaron dentro de la banda elástica y bajando un poco esta.

Los reflectores se apagaron por un momento y al encenderse de nuevo la chica estaba siendo cubierta a los lados por la capa del chico mientras este seguía bailandole con sus movimientos pelvicos.

En algún momento del show, los bóxers quedaron en el regazo de la chica mientras el bailarín seguía con su baile dejando ver que efectivamente no traía ropa interior pero cubriendo apenas lo necesario con su capa.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y los reflectores volvieron al escenario donde los demás bailarines estaban formados.

Ino, Sakura y Hinata estuvieron aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música, solo que esta última con menos entusiasmo que sus amigas, que además de aplaudir también lanzaban algunos gritos y reían.

Desde la tarima salió uno con la máscara de lo que parecía ser un lobo, con pasos largos se acercaba a las mesas y como si estuviera cazando escudriñaba a los asistentes, algunos querían tocar y este se hacía a un lado y les decía con la cabeza 'no', el bailarín iba caminando entre las mesas y mientras se iba acercando al de las chicas, Hinata se hacía más pequeña en su silla y sentía como el corazón le latía más fuerte, estaba deseando con todo su ser no ser elegida para pasar a la pista, su timidez podría hacerla desmayar.

Cuando el ' _lobo'_ llegó hasta su mesa inmediatamente se acercó hasta la pelirrosa, hizo como si la estuviera oliendo y mientras lo hacía la ojijade logró escuchar que le preguntaba.

― **¿Quieres participar?** ― con esa voz sensual en su oído y alcohol en su organismo, lo meditó aproximadamente tres segundos, y Sakura le dijo que sí.


	12. Hacer un baile erótico

N. del A: Disculpen la tardanza en las historias, espero les guste este corto capítulo.

La canción que se menciona se llama **Lunes 28** , totalmente les recomiendo ponerla para entrar en el _mood._

Háganme saber si fueron a escucharla, y si pueden comenten en el video de la canción en YouTube Jajaja, sería divertido ver cuántos fueron a verlo por este capítulo, es más, si lo hacen usen el hashtag #NoDeberias

.

Desde su mesa Hinata e Ino vieron como su amiga de cabello rosa era llevada en brazos cual niño dormido hacia atrás del escenario.

 **― ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?**

 **― Aplaudirle** **más fuerte, nena. ―** dijo Ino al ver que Sakura volteaba a verlas y les agitaba la mano.

Una vez que la cabeza rosa desapareció de su vista, las luces volvieron al escenario para dejar ver que este había cambiado un poco, se alcanzaba a distinguir que el fondo era ahora un bar, muy parecido a lo que había detrás de la pared que dividía el lugar.

Dentro del escenario se encontraban cuatro enmascaradosque dieron vida a dos parejas _swinger_ que se conocieron en un bar y que terminaron intercambiando parejas en una habitación, en varias ocasiones la cara de Hinata estuvo a punto de estallar con lo roja que estaba, sentía el calor generado por su sangre concentrada en sus mejillas cada vez que alcanzaba a ver los pechos de las bailarinas y se acentuaba al observar cómo representaban el sexo con movimientos sensuales, demasiado íntimos para ser mentira.

Ino por su parte se sorprendió, mas decidió disfrutar del show mientras esperaba a que su amiga regresara, al fin y al cabo no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Al finalizar el espectáculo, las respectivas parejas enmascaradas y a medio vestir salieron de escena por cada lado y las luces volvieron a atenuarse hasta casi llegar a la oscuridad.

A los oídos de todos los espectadores llegó el sonido de una canción, al inicio solo comenzaba con varias voces a coro tipo gospel y algo lenta, tranquila, y a la par que continuaba se podían distinguir dos siluetas que se acercaban a la pista lentamente.

Una voz grave y masculina inundó el lugar.

 ** _Cuando quieras voy._**

Las siluetas comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más al centro, cada vez más cerca de la mesa de las chicas.

 ** _Cuando quieras voy, yo estaré esperando, por siempre el llamado._**

Pronto las amigas distinguieron las máscaras de un 'lobo' y un 'conejo', al _'lobo'_ ya lo conocían, y este se acercó a Ino para llevarla con todo y su silla al centro de la pista. A la par el _'conejo'_ se acercaba a Hinata que desde que vió sus intenciones le empezó a negar con su cabeza y sus brazos.

 ** _Cuando quieras voy, ojalá y sea hoy,_**

― **Hinata, soy yo** ― le dijo al oído el ' _conejo_ ' al que pronto le distinguió algunos mechones rosas que se escapaban de su capucha y máscara.

Algo reacia, aceptó ir con su amiga al centro de la pista, acompañando a su rubia amiga y al _'lobo'._

 ** _Pues ya estoy cansado, de estar excitado._**

Al estar los cuatro al centro, sentaron a Hinata y a Ino, mientras que los enmascarados voltearon a verse a la cara... O a la máscara...

 ** _Pienso en tocarte, pienso en tu cuerpo y curvas como instrumento._**

El _'conejo'_ comenzó a tocar el cuerpo del otro enmascarado por encima de la capa. Las chicas estaban pensando que les bailarían a ellas, pero al parecer solo verían más de cerca el espectáculo.

 ** _Pienso en tocarte,_ _pienso en abusarte..._**

Las manos finas del _'conejo'_ comenzaron a desaparecer debajo de la capa.

 ** _... Con todo respeto._**

 ** _Ojalá sea hoy, pues ya harto estoy de hacerle el amor solo a tu memoria._**

Las miradas del público estaban atentas y concentradas, no se escuchaba mucho ruido pues la canción era bastante tranquila a pesar de la voz.

 ** _Ojalá sea hoy, por favor, yo te juro que haré que tu grites de euforia._**

Todos veían como prácticamente se estaban _'fajando'_ a uno de los bailarines. Aunque sólo lo podían intuir pues no se veía nada bajo la capa/túnica.

 ** _Ojalá sea hoy, ojalá sea hoy..._**

Sin moverse, el _'lobo'_ solo disfrutaba de las caricias que recibía, solo era el otro encapuchado quien se tomaba la libertar de caminar alrededor para seguir sintiendo de todo el cuerpo que se podía sentir bastante esculpido debajo de las yemas de Sakura.

Aquella escena se sentía algo real, más allá de que era algo sexual, también se sentía un ambiente sensual, íntimo y _erótico,_ como si se observara a una pareja disfrutando de su sexualidad.

 ** _Sueño con deshacer el nudo_**

Desde las espaldas del _'lobo',_ el ' _conejo'_ quitó la capa que cubría un cuerpo masculino y bien definido, apenas cubierto por un bóxer al cuerpo, similar al del anterior bailarín.

 ** _De tu prenda que sostiene mi mundo_**

El hombre semidesnudo se volvió hacia su compañero e imitó la acción de dejar caer la capa.

 ** _Sueño a menudo que llego profundo,_**

Ino se sorprendió de ver los cabellos rosados propios de su amiga caer detrás de la máscara de conejo, pero lo que más le sorprendió, a ella y a Hinata, era el conjunto rosa palo de encaje que llevaba puesto sin pudor alguno.

 ** _sin siquiera un saludo._**

El ritmo de la música cambió y con ello el ritmo de los movimientos, las luces que antes eran cálidas cambiaron a ser de varios colores y se movían al mismo son, solo que ahora no era Sakura quien tocaba al enmascarado, si no que se acercó a Hinata y el _'lobo'_ a Ino, y comenzaron a bailar casi arriba de ellas.

 ** _Ojalá sea hoy, pues ya harto estoy de hacerle el amor solo a tu memoria._**

Los movimientos que hacían ambos enmascarado eran los mismos, lo hacían casi a perfecta sincronía, tal vez sería perfecta si Sakura no hubiera tomado sus tragos antes del espectáculo.

 ** _Ojalá sea hoy, por favor, yo te juro que haré que tu grites de euforia_**

Las manos de las amigas sentadas fueron tomadas por su respectivo bailarín, y comenzaron a ser pasadas sobre el cuerpo de cada uno.

 ** _Ojalá sea hoy, pues este calor me obstruye hasta las vías respiratorias._**

Sakura ya conocía a su amiga, así que dejó que las manos de ella estuvieran sobre las suyas, así no la estaría tocando directamente, pero el público no alcanzaría a distinguirlo.

 ** _Ojalá sea hoy y si no lo es_**

 ** _la siguiente será con mi dedicatoria._**

En cambio Ino sí estaba disfrutando por completo del espectáculo, dejándose llevar por las manos del chico con cabello castaño que estaba casi encima de ella.

 ** _Ojalá sea hoy..._**

Con sus pechos de cara al público y sus espaldas cubiertas por las chicas, las manos aún sostenidas por cada una comenzaron a pasar desde el cuello de cada enmascarado hasta bajar lentamente al abdomen.

 ** _Ojalá sea hoy..._**

Al mismo tiempo que se acercaban cada vez más hacia el sur del cuerpo de los enmascarados, las luces bajaban y la música cesaba, dejando el escenario a oscuras justo cuando habían alcanzado a meter su mano a las prendas íntimas de los bailarines.


	13. Llegar en vivo a clase

Ese día había llegado muy temprano, con su cabello húmedo, gafas oscuras bastante grandes y con solo una taza de café en su organismo.

Fácilmente había llegado antes de la hora pues apenas y llegó a su departamento se metió a la regadera y de ahí directamente a su salón de clases.

Prometió por dentro no volver a tomar, y mucho menos tomar, dejar que un bailarín apuesto te enseñe a bailar y después bailarle a sus amigas. ¡Ah! Y después de eso irse a un after porque quería tachar de su lista el llegar cruda a clase y además directamente de la fiesta.

― **Maldita sea esa lista, malditos sean los cosmos, maldito sea ese club, maldita sea la mañana y su sol resplandeciente, malditas sean las clases de las siete y maldito sea el profesor que me hace llegar temprano.**

― **Oye, tranquila, no tarda en llegar el _tempanito_.**

― **Disculpa, no te había oído llegar. Pensaba que lo decía solo en mi mente.**

El compañero de Sakura solo se rió un poco viendo como claramente la pelirrosa andaba cruda. Admiró en silencio su tenacidad por hacerlo en clase del profesor Uchiha. Eso sí era tenerlos bien puestos.

― **Buenos días, Haruno veo que se ha caído de la cama esta vez, hágalo más seguido.**

Desde su espalda baja hasta su cuello, el recorrido de un escalofrío la hizo enderezarse en su asiento.

― **Le recuerdo que no está permitido el uso de gafas de sol. Quiteselas o salga de mi clase.**

¡Vaya! El profesor venía de buen humor. No pudo hacer nada más que devolver a regañadientes el _buenos días_ , quitarse sus gafas y observar desde la última fila el recorrido que hacía el profesor hasta el escritorio.

Sentía que la luz entraba demasiado y sus ojos no lograban acostumbrarse, su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar, ni siquiera lograba distinguir si era por la falta de sueño o la terrible cruda que estaba viendo venir. Quizá una combinación de ambos.

Ya de por sí Sakura estaba sedienta, necesitaba hidratación y justo esa era la clase donde no podías sacar ni una botella de agua, y todavía venía el profesor con su ya distinguible traje que parecía a la medida. Estaba _más_ que sedienta.

― _Bendito sea llegar temprano, bendito el traje que se amolda perfectamente en el trasero del profesor, bendita sea la visión sin miopía me permite verlo perfectamente desde lo más lejos, bendito sea el perfume que deja la estela por donde pasa el profesor_ _de hielo_ _._

Una bendición y una maldición llevar clases con el profesor que te hace mojar tu ropa interior con solo recordar su perfume.

.

Era extraño para Sasuke tratar a Haruno como una alumna más, se hizo de la vista gorda al notar los signos claros de que pasó una noche divertida.

Un pequeño sentimiento de celos punzó en su mente pero trató de desecharlo.

― _¿Y si no viene de su casa?_

A él no debería importarle si una de sus alumnas viene o no de su casa, incluso debería decirle que venir cruda a su clase es una falta de respeto.

...Pero por otro lado, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de verla discretamente antes de comenzar la clase.

.

― **No entiendo cómo hiciste para llegar a clases.**

― **Quiero graduarme, eso ya es suficiente motivación, no saben como las odio por dejarme abajo, les hubiera echado agua mientras roncaban de no ser porque se me haría tarde.** ― dijo entre broma y molestia la ojos jade.

― **Mi primera clase no era tan importante.**

― **Yo ni siquiera tenía clase a las siete, te lo dije anoche pero creo que no lo recuerdas.**

A punto de decirle que se equivocaba, prefirió quedarse callada y no decir mentiras, simplemente le sacó la lengua a Ino en señal de fastidio divertido.

― **Sakura, sé que no estás en las mejores condiciones pero... Pon tu mejor cara.** ― advirtió Ino de repente y tratando de sonar tranquila. Y al ver detenidamente la cara confundida y apenas visible por las gafas de su amiga, agregó: ― **con sólo no gruñir será suficiente.**

― **¿De qué estás...?** ― Su pregunta quedó incompleta al ver un pelirrojo se sentaba en seguida de ella.

Sasori saludó con la mano de manera general mientras se sentaba a un lado de la futura médico.

― _Maldita sea esta banca, maldita sea Ino, maldito sea este día tan luminoso, maldito sea el cabello tan rojo de este desgraciado._

.

NOTA:

Capítulo corto, solo para anunciar que estaré haciendo un esfuerzo por hacer capítulos más seguidos, quisiera que me dijeran si les gustan cortos pero seguidos o larguitos pero que tarde más en salir.


	14. Mensajear hasta que te venza el sueño

Desde la ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pared de su oficina, el médico se encontraba observando una escena que le hacía hervir la sangre.

― _¿Quién es e_ _se pelirrojo_ _?_

En las bancas que se encontraban detrás de aquel edificio estaban las amigas de Sakura y ella misma. Era normal verlas juntas en aquel lugar, lo que no era normal - además de la tremenda cara de resaca que se podía ver a metros que tenía Sakura- era el pelirrojo que justamente había decidido sentarse al lado de la pelirrosa.

― _Hay mucho espacio vacío, estúpido. No es necesario acercarte tanto._

El grupo conversaba, Sasuke hubiera deseado poder espiar más de cerca para escuchar lo que decían. Desde su lugar apenas y podía distinguir sus caras.

― _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Ni que fuese el dobe que solo está atento de los chismes. A mí qué me importa si una de mis alumnas sale o no con chicos. A decir verdad, lo más probable es que sí lo haga._

Con pesar, decidió no ver más por su ventana y comenzar a revisar los trabajos pendientes que le habían entregado.

Con ansiedad de no permitirse echar un ojo detrás de él, calificaba los exámenes estrictamente. ¿Le faltó una palabra para contestar correctamente? Entonces está completamente mal. Además nada le impedía poner notas con pluma roja acerca de lo mal que estuvo el estudiante al contestar.

Ya comenzaba a concentrarse e inclusive disfrutar descargar un poco de su ira en su trabajo cuando el siguiente examen tenía escrito el nombre de su maldición.

 _Haruno Sakura_

Impecable letra, respuestas claras, resumidas, sin divagaciones. Un examen limpio de borrones.

Mirando hacia los lados se aseguró que nadie lo viera.

― _¿Y quién me va a ver si estoy solo en mi oficina?_ ― Cada cosa relacionada a ella lo volvía extrañamente estúpido.

Levantó el examen delante de él y lo acercó a su cara, inundándose del olor a papel, tinta y... ¿Cereza? No, era algo más dulce, sutil, algo casi imperceptible. O quizás solo era su mente jugandole una buena broma.

Con su cara hundida en el papel fue sorprendido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose repentinamente.

― **Eh, Sasuke, mi carro se descompuso, da... ¿Qué haces?** ― con total confianza el director de la universidad entró en la oficina del Uchiha, solo para encontrárselo con la cara enterrada en un papel.

Rápidamente Sasuke bajó la hoja y comenzó a poner otros exámenes encima de él.

― **Yo solo no alcanzaba a ver la letra.**

― **¿Eh? En fin, ¿podría irme contigo al departamento? Hoy no pude encontrar a alguien que viniera a repararlo.**

― **Es muy temprano aún para que te vayas a casa**.

― **¿Temprano? Sasuke fue un milagro que viera que tú aún no te ibas, es de noche.**

― _¿De noche?_ ―volteó hacia su ventana, efectivamente por las cortinas solo pasaba luz artificial. ― _¿cuánto tiempo llevo con este examen?_

Completo estúpido cuando se trataba de ella.

.

 **Naruto _:_** _Lo siento, mi carro está medio muerto :( y estuve toda la tarde ocupado buscando quien lo repare. Espero que mañana tenga más suerte. Quería llevarte a cenar y dar un paseo, claro, si es que me lo permites :D_

 **Hinata:** _¿tomarás un taxi?_

 **Naruto:** _Me llevará mi compañero, espero que hoy no ande de malhumorado._

 **Naruto** _: aún no me contestas._

 **Hinata** _: Me da pena que me invites_

 **Naruto** _: :(_

 **Hinata** _: ¿por qué la cara triste?_

 **Naruto** _: porque no quieres salir conmigo_

 **Hinata** _: No! No pienses eso, solamente no quisiera hacerte gastar._

 **Hinata** _: te propongo algo, salgamos a pasear un día y yo haré la cena. ¿Te parece?_

 _._

― _Que ganas de gritar y golpear algo. ¡Shannaro!_

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido mientras desahogaba su ira contra la almohada, no le gustaría que Hinata se preocupara. Aún no quería hablar de ello, era una estupidez y lo sabía, pero aún así no se sentía lista para hablar de ello.

Y es que Sasori era un hijo de puta pero carismático, dentro de lo que cabe, una persona muy reservada y que sin embargo lograba echarse a la bolsa a todas las personas.

Sakura resopló con menos furia.

En lugar de seguir con lo que ella misma denominaba un _berrinche necesario_ _esporádicamente_ , decidió prepararse para la plática que daría en la secundaria al día siguiente. Aunque ya casi se sabía su presentación de memoria, le gustaba refrescar su memoria leyendo más acerca de la sexualidad en los adolescentes, desde libros técnicos hasta artículos, libros y blogs que eran dirigidos a los adolescentes.

Durante su búsqueda no resistió dar clic en un artículo de la universidad: ¿ _No llegar a tiempo puede ser negligencia_ _?_

El artículo hacía referencia a uno técnico publicado ni más ni menos que por Sasuke _el témpano de hielo_ Uchiha.

Una vez más su curiosidad le ganó y dio clic al enlace presentado, solo para darse cuenta que tenía acceso solo al resumen del artículo y que debía pagar para leerlo.

Antes de tener otro berrinche, apagó su computadora y se dispuso a prepararse para dormir.

.

 **Naruto** : _Entonces ya puedes mandarme un foto? Dijiste que cuando tu compañera se durmiera._

 **Hinata** _: bueno, sí pero me da pena._

 **Naruto** _: por favor. Por favor por favor por favor por favor. Es para dormir mejor :D_

 **Hinata** _:_ Imagen.

 **Naruto** : _Wow, tienes una cara preciosa. Gracias, con eso soñaré, estoy seguro._

Hinata era demasiado tímida incluso para tomarse una selfie, no le gustaría ni que Sakura la descubriera tomándose fotos para su... ¿Pareja?

Aún no estaba segura de si algún día serían pareja, hasta el momento todo fluía de maravilla.

 **Naruto** : ¿ _Hinata? ¿Estás ahí?_

 **Naruto** : ¿ _te dormiste?_

 **Naruto** : _espero que no sea por aburrirte. Buenas noches, que descanses._


	15. Revelar un secreto

No podía conciliar sueño. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la misma cuestión.

― _¿Necesito contarle a alguien?_

Sakura ya había olvidado el asunto, se había olvidado del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, el que él tratara de estar cerca de ella le causaba conflicto.

― _Y la culpa es mía, por no saber hablar cuando debo. Si tan solo hubiera preguntado, si hubiera dicho lo que sentía a Ino ella no hubiera aceptado ese favor._

Pero el hubiera no existe, y en ese instante se decidió a contarle a Hinata, ya mañana haría lo mismo con Ino.

Se asomó por su puerta, el cuarto de Hinata estaba iluminado. Decidida se asomó por el portal abierto solo para darse cuenta que ahí a un lado estaba su amiga durmiendo tranquilamente con el celular muy cerca de su cara.

Rió por lo bajo, se había quedado dormida. Apagó la luz y en ese instante una notificación iluminó la cara de Hinata.

 **Naruto:** _¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí?_

― _Lo siento, amigo, ahora está en brazos de Morfeo._

 **Naruto** : _¿te dormiste?_

― _¿Con que Naruto, eh? Y yo que pensaba que el nombre del director era único._

Resignada a que ese no era el momento adecuado para desahogarse cerró la puerta del cuarto de su amiga y se dirigió al suyo, un día más no haría tanta diferencia, pero la decisión de sacarlo de su sistema ya estaba tomada.

.

― **Entonces todo marchaba perfecto, pensaba que con él realmente seríamos una pareja de esas que se hacen viejitos juntos. Era amable, comprensivo, sabía escuchar.**

Sakura había pedido que la escucharan y que no era necesario que sus amigas hicieran algo, solo quería sacar de su sistema eso que no la había dejado dormir tranquila.

― **Pero como les dije, las cosas se dieron naturalmente desde el principio y él nunca me había pedido que fuera su novia, yo nunca lo mencioné porque no creí que fuera necesario. Pero un día me di cuenta que estaba viendo otras mujeres, no estoy orgullosa pero lo vi en su teléfono, conversaciones con distintas mujeres, fotos, e incluso vídeos, había uno que... Que eran ellos dos, y fue ahí cuando se me rompió el corazón**. ― Hinata pensaba que su amiga estaba por llorar cuando con una seña con la mano ella le hizo saber que estaba bien y continuó ― **Pero aún así pensaba que debía haber una explicación, quizá eso había sido un vídeo viejo, aunque sabía que las conversaciones eran recientes, pero quería escuchar su explicación. Tenía fe de que tal vez solo era un mal entendido. Cuando le pregunté al respecto su respuesta fue un descarado sí. No lo negó, e incluso me preguntó si yo no lo hacía**.

Ino y Hinata estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por quedarse calladas mientras su amiga seguía hablando.

― **_"Yo nunca tuve la intención de tener una relación exclusiva, Sakura. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no te quiera, nos hemos apoyado mutuamente, simplemente no tenemos una relación cerrada, nunca lo acordamos exclusiva y yo tampoco pensaba que así lo fuera"_** **Esas fueron sus palabras y después de aquello él todavía quería seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Que siguiéramos yendo al cine y tuviéramos relaciones. Para él nada había cambiado y para mí lo había cambiado todo. Y voy a admitir que aunque me dije que yo no merecía eso, hubo ocasiones que yo simplemente me dejaba llevar y seguía viéndolo, solo aguanté un par de meses así.**

Tomó un respiro y agarró la botella que tenía frente a ella para beber agua, tanto hablar le estaba secando la boca.

― **Aunque sé que la culpable fui yo por no aclarar las cosas desde el principio, no puedo evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia él, es imposible que no se diera cuenta de que yo sí pensaba que estábamos en una relación formal. Me daba pena contarles esto, sobre todo porque era la que lo presumía constantemente, yo no contaba con que él no presumía nada pero se estaba llevando todo a manos llenas.**

Mientras iba sacando las palabras se sentía más liberada, pensaba que a media plática se le iba a cerrar la garganta, pero fue al contrario, las palabras iban saliendo como si de un grifo abierto se tratara. No pudo expresar completamente cómo se sentía, pues ni ella misma lo tenía del todo claro.

― **Siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima al contárselos, gracias por escuchar.**

― **¿Te puedo preguntar algo?** ― dijo Hinata con timidez.

― **Claro.**

― **¿Cómo te sientes ahora respecto a él?**

― **Fue una persona importante para mí, como él dijo, nos apoyábamos mutuamente, así que aunque me parece que de algún modo me mintió, sigo pensando en él como mi primer amor. Pero si lo que quieres es preguntarme si aún me siento atraída por él te puedo decir que no, y yo misma estaba pensando que si lo volviera a ver podría caer de nuevo, aún así, ayer descubrí que no siento ni la más mínima atracción. Por ese lado, puedo estar tranquila. Estoy mirando tu cara, Ino, está bien, ya puedes despotricar todo lo que quieras de él, y si lo que te preocupa soy yo, tranquila, creía que ya lo había superado y ahora hablando con ustedes les puedo confirmar, ya no hay nada ahí.**

Ino comenzó a tomar aire para poder sacar todo lo que pensaba de ese pelirrojo.

.

― **Hinata, y ¿cómo vas con Naruto?**

Hinata casi escupía su bebida de la impresión.

― **Hinata ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida.** ― comentó Ino al ver que en lugar del usual rosado en la cara de su amiga estaba una piel amarilla.

― **Estoy bien, ¿cómo sabes de Naruto, Sakura?**

― **Ah, perdón, ayer fui a tu habitación dispuesta a contarte todo lo que ya les dije, cuando apagué la luz al ver que te dormiste te apareció una notificación de un Naruto, asumí que es el mismo chico del bar.**

― **¿Naruto? Vaya nombre, pensaba que solo el director lo tendría.**

― **Lo mismo pensé yo, qué casualidad.**

― **Bueno, ya que tú te sinceraste hoy, Sakura, hay algo que quizá debí decirles desde hace un tiempo.**

Intrigadas, Sakura e Ino se miraron confundidas, ¿qué podría esconder la chica más dulce que han conocido?

― **Ese chico, Naruto, es... el director.**


	16. Salir con tu profesor

― **Bueno... Tú sí que no te andas por las ramas.**

― **Yo pensaba que ya era extremo el punto en la lista de ligarse a un profesor, debo mostrar mi respeto ante ti, Hinata.**

Comentaron Ino y Sakura después de pasar por un silencio en el que estaban procesando la información.

― **Pero eso no era lo que les quería contar**.

― **¿Aún hay más?**

― **Sorprendida se queda corto para describir cómo me siento, pero me has intrigado, suelta la sopa, no me importa quedarme en esta banca hasta que anochezca.**

― **Me da vergüenza decirlo, de hecho decir que la persona con la que había estado saliendo es el director ya me daba pena y me negaba a hacerlo, pero creo que necesito consejos.**

― **Prometo no juzgar** ― dijo Sakura sintiendo bastante empatía.

― **Está de más decir que yo tampoco.**

― **Pues etto... Digamos que él no sabe que estudio aquí en el Konoha.**

― **A ver, explícate...**

― **El resumen es que pensé que él no saldría con una alumna, así que le dije que estudié fuera y que vine a Konohagakure a trabajar de maestra...**

― **Cómo paréntesis, no estoy juzgando, pero me sorprende de ti. ―** agregó la rubia.

― **No supe cómo parar, una cosa llevó a una mentira piadosa y ahora pasó esto.**

― **Quizá debas empezar por el principio.**

― **El principio fue que pasó lo que les había dicho, él salió a defenderme de un pervertido, solo que yo lo reconocí, había pensado que él a mí también y que por eso lo había hecho. Pero no, era la primera vez que me veía. Tampoco había pensado que sería difícil para él recordar todas las caras que ve. Así que nos presentamos, y lo demás de esa noche ya lo saben.**

― **Él quería que salieran y al día siguiente se encontraron en un café, ¿no? ―** mencionó Sakura

― **Sí, yo recuerdo eso, pero entonces, ¿tú ya sabías quién era y no lo mencionaste? ―** preguntó Ino tratando de acomodar la información en su cabeza.

― **Yo** **no quería decírselo, me quise evitar la incomodidad. Y, pues, no quería evitar que saliéramos, egoístamente yo quería conocerlo más, a mí ya me gustaba desde que lo conocí.**

― **No es de mi gusto, pero debo decir que no te culpo, la mitad de la universidad está que se muere por él.**

― **... Pero a todas las manda a volar** ― agregó Sakura viendo la micro expresión de tristeza de Hinata.

― **¿O sea que a él no le gusta el profesor de Sakura?**

― **De seguro el profesor Kakashi fue el que se inventó que vivían juntos. ―** supuso la pelirrosa al ya conocer al Hatake.

― **En realidad, sí viven juntos. Pero es porque son roomies. Como tú y yo, Sakura.**

― **Y ustedes ya se dieron su buen beso, así que todavía no estamos seguras de que ellos no hayan reforzado su amistad con un beso.**

― **¡Calla! Estábamos borrachas por tu culpa.**

― **¿Perdón? Yo las cuidé.**

― **Aparte ya sabemos que al director le gusta Hinata.**

― **Bajen la voz, nos pueden oír, estamos en la escuela. ―** advirtió la ojiperla.

― **Cierto, perdón, continúa. Te quedaste en que fueron al café.**

― **Entonces mientras fuimos por un ramen dejé que él hablara sobre él mismo, me quedé tan fascinada por su elocuencia que parecía una boba solo escuchándolo. Él es tierno, muy divertido, pero también es muy maduro y responsable, no parecía que apenas me lleva cuatro años. Es impresionante cómo logró ser director a esa edad. Sentía pena de decir que yo apenas era una estudiante con muy poca experiencia en aula... Afortunadamente él siempre tenía algo que contar cuando yo me quedaba callada.**

 **― Estás muy enamorada, ¿cierto?**

 **― No lo pude evitar ―** dijo Hinata mientras su cara se tornaba al usual rosado. ― **La manera en la que hablaba, cómo me miraba, ninguna expresión de su cara es falsa, todo lo que sale de su boca es acompañado por un gesto. Y supe que le gustaba por los gestos que hacía al decir mi nombre. ―** apenada volteó su cara un momento.

― **Por favor, sigue.** ― pidió la rubia al ver que su amiga se incomodaba así que le hizo saber su interés en saberlo todo.

 **― Así que al momento de despedirnos me di cuenta de que no hablé mucho. Al estar ya acostada aproveché para mandarle mensajes. Le hablé de mí... Más o menos.**

 **― ¿Es ahí cuando dijiste que ya eras maestra?**

― **Sí... Lo que dije de mí todo era cierto, hasta que tuve que hablar sobre a qué me dedicaban. Empecé diciendo que a veces voy como voluntaria a construir, pero es sospechoso que alguien solo se dedique a eso... Así que comencé diciendo que estaba en una escuela al norte de la ciudad, que en teoría no es mentira...**

― **Solo que no le dijiste que eras practicante**. ― supuso la pelirrosa.

― **Exacto, entonces no sé en qué momento terminé diciendo que yo era de fuera...**

― **... Que en teoría tampoco es mentira...**

― **... Exacto, solo que una cosa llevó a otra y él me empezó a platicar sobre cómo extrañaba dar clases, y pues yo le decía cómo me sentía al estar frente a un grupo, así que él asumió que yo ya era maestra y yo no lo desmentí.**

― **¿Y qué harás si se entera?**

― **¡No se debe enterar!**

― **Calma, es solo que deberías tenerlo en consideración, que él se puede enterar.**

― **Lo sé, es solo que quisiera vivir en esta ilusión un poco más.**

― **¿Y no has pensado que podrían traer problemas que seas alumna y estés saliendo con él?** ― preguntó Sakura bastante interesada en su respuesta.

― **No, yo tenía la misma duda así que...** ― miró directamente a Sakura ― **así que muy sutilmente le dije que mi compañera estaba interesada en un profesor y que él al ser director nos podría sacar de la duda.**

― **¡Ah, que alivio!** ― dos segundos después la reacción de Sakura cambió ― **Espera, ¿qué le dijiste?**

― **Perdón, Sakura, me puse nerviosa y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir para que me contestara.** ― contestó la Hyuga con cara suplicante por el perdón de su amiga.

― **¿De verdad no hay problema?** ― inquirió la rubia.

― **Yo también lo dudaba, pero como dijo Naruto, es simplemente algo no escrito que se dice para evitar problemas entre compañeros o entre ellos mismos. Una cosa es salir consensuadamente y otra muy distinta querer algo a cambio.**

― **Vaya...**

― **Sakura, ¿me perdonarías?**

― **Seguro, Hinata** ― dijo al estar de un repentino buen humor. ― **Además no es como que él sepa de a quién te referías.**

― **Bueno, ya que hablamos de esto... Lo invité a cenar el sábado, y me dijo que le gustaría conocer a mis amigas.**

― **Me moriré de la pena...**

― **Lo siento Hinata, tienes todo mi apoyo, pero no podré. Saldré con Sai.**

― **Gracias, es una lástima que no nos puedas acompañar.**

― **¿Y cómo van las cosas con él?**

― **De maravilla aunque... Con lo que has dicho hoy, creo que me le declararé.**

.

NOTA: Ligarse al profesor ya pasó de moda, las verdaderas macha alpha se van tras el director :P

Gracias fictioninador por ir directo al grano y decirme que simplemente debo seguir escribiendo esto. A veces pienso que nadie lo lee ni que les interesa seguir leyendo así que por eso tarda en darme ganas de escribir, además del tiempo disponible, claro. (Buen nombre, por cierto)

Sí estás leyendo esto y te gusta el SaiIno, ¿me lo harías saber? Estoy pensando en dejarlo de lado en esta historia porque sencillamente no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre ellos, pero si alguien lo está leyendo por la pareja entonces haré el esfuerzo.

Ahora sí, Ciao.


	17. Declararte

Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles para Sai, para él era demasiado fácil plasmar todos sus pensamientos, sentimientos, pesares, alegrías y demás con sus pinturas. Pero expresarse de otra forma... ¡Era lo más difícil del mundo!

No era que no fuese una persona creativa, simplemente había cosas que no podía manifestar de otra manera, no se le daba.

¿Cómo podía decirle a su rubia todo lo que sentía?

Él podría regalarle un cuadro, obvio, pero trataba de dejarlo como último recurso, a fin de cuentas, el autor se expresa y los demás entienden las obras según su situación. La interpretación siempre deja al autor a un lado. Así que no se podía arriesgar a que lo malinterpretara.

Además, ¿cómo superar su primera cita? Ella realmente lo había hecho especial,

― _Y_ _pensar que lo montó todo en tan poco tiempo._

Su mente pronto comenzó a divagar, se distrajo pensando en aquel día. ¿Cómo olvidarla? ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en ella? Si solo necesitaba dar un paso en cualquier habitación para que toda la atención se centrara en ella, si con su risa podría iluminar cualquier espacio, si no era solo una cara bonita, sino una brillante psicóloga-a-ser, que sabía cómo utilizar sus herramientas para crear lo que quisiera. Si era dulce y a la vez atrevida, si le mostraba abiertamente su interés y también le mostraba abiertamente su pecho.

No por nada a partir de aquel día su inspiración quedo a full, hasta estuvo dándose tiempo para promocionarse, y había tenido que darse un respiro para que su creatividad siguiera fluyendo, simplemente aún no se le agotaban las ideas.

― _Signos de la primera etapa de enamoramiento. ―_ recordó haber leído sobre ello en algún lugar.

Una idea le cruzó por la mente mientras pensaba en ella y en cómo se vería en un bikini a la orilla del mar. Posible ella terminaría ayudándolo a él a ponerse bloqueador en todo el cuerpo. Y si estuvieran en el bosque, posiblemente ocurriera lo mismo con el repelente.

No podía llevarla de viaje, así que tendría que traerse un viaje. Y no, no estaba drogado, realmente no lo necesitaba.

― _Creo que tomaré su idea prestada_.

.

El sábado había llegado y con él el nerviosismo de Ino, había decidido que esa misma noche ella y Sai serían novios. Ni siquiera le ponía nerviosa el rechazo, más bien era lo nuevo que era eso para ella.

Llegó al lugar y tocó el timbre del departamento. Un Sai desnudo del torso y con solo un short cubriendolo la recibió abriendo la puerta.

― **Pasa, _belleza_**.

― **Eh...** ― pocas veces Ino se quedaba sin palabras, pero está vez ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, el estaba realmente cómodo en su casa y ella andaba con su vestido y con maquillaje puesto. Se sentía elegante de más.

― **¿Te puedo servir una bebida? Pasa y toma asiento mientras.**

Siguió al chico después de darle un pequeño beso de saludo. Dejó sus zapatos a la entrada y cuando iba a subir el pequeño escalón para entrar completamente escuchó el grito de Sai:

― **¡Sin calcetines, por favor!**

― _¿Uh? ―_ era raro, pero le hizo caso, se sentía extraña imaginando pisar lo frío del piso.

Completamente descalza entró al hogar del pelinegro, apenas dio un paso y se sorprendió al sentir el piso bastante cálido, solo unos cuantos pasos bastaron para llegar a lo que supuso sería la sala en condiciones normales.

Comenzó a tener calor, al parecer el calentador estaba puesto en su máximo punto, pero era lo menos sorprendente, lo que le podría robar la respiración era la ambientación del lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de un lado con una hermosa playa que parecía real, dio vuelta y del otro lado había una continuidad como si estuviera en una playa desierta, llena de arena y más arena. Se sentó en una tumbona que estaba cerca de ella, incluso tenía un sombrero para cubrirse de la cegadora luz artificial que estaba en una esquina.

¡Incluso la alfombra tenía el color exacto de la arena! A diferencia de que esta era muy suave al tacto y en definitiva no se quedaba pegada a la piel.

Sai llegó desde una puerta atrás de ella con dos piña coladas en sus manos.

.

― **¡Hinata, esto es delicioso!**

― **Siempre se luce en las comidas**.

― **Sakura, te envidio, moriría por poder comer la comida de Hinata todos los días.**

― **Bueno, bueno, yo también cocino, no hace esto todos los días.**

Hinata solo los escuchaba apenada por los halagos hacia su cocina, se había quedado como boba cuando Naruto dijo que moriría por comer así TODOS LOS DÍAS... _TODOS LOS DÍAS. T O D O S L O S D Í A S._

― **Y cuéntenme, ¿cómo se conocieron?** ― dijo Naruto cambiando completamente de tema.

― **En la facultad** ― contestó Hinata sin pensar.

Rápidamente Sakura le hizo una cara de que lo había arruinado, ya habían ensayado lo que dirían y en definitiva no era eso.

― **¿Eh? Sakura pensé que eras estudiante del Konoha.**

― **Sí... Lo que pasa es que Hinata fue a la facultad a pedir asesorías para este... No recuerdo bien, fue para pedir que le dieran información y folletos para dárselos a sus alumnos, era sobre las adicciones porque justamente estaba realizando un proyecto de orientación y el profesor Kakashi me pidió que me coordinara con Hinata.**

― **Ah, vaya.**

― **Sí, justamente estábamos lideando con un grupo que a pesar de tener entre 11 y 12 años ya había una banda de chicos que estaban vendiendo cigarrillos en la escuela y se sospechaba que no se limitaban a tabaco.** ― agregó Hinata tratando de no dar datos que no cuadraran.

No estaban mintiendo del todo, simplemente esa historia no era de cómo se conocieron, más bien fue su proyecto del semestre anterior en el que tenían que integrar al menos dos carreras.

― **¡Pero eso es terrible!** ― declaró el rubio con otro plato vacío de lasaña frente a él.

.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, afortunadamente consiguió los paneles que cubrían enteramente las paredes de su sala a tiempo para poder pintar sobre ellas. Y esas luces de estudio que le prestó su compañero fue un toque que le dio vida al lugar. Afortunadamente Sasori le debía aún un favor, así que los muebles se encontraban en su casa.

Aunque todo marchaba perfecto, no podía dejar de sentirse de una manera anormal en él. Se sentía torpe y que de repente le costaba respirar. Trataba de repeler el pensamiento de ser rechazado por Ino porque cuando lo hacía se sentía aún más torpe.

Miró a Ino en la tumbona de al lado, ella sí que sabía ambientarse, había sacado unas gafas de su bolso y se los había puesto, el sombrero que había dejado como parte del escenario ya estaba adornando la cabellera rubia.

Piña colada en mano y una ligera pero constante sonrisa.

Ya sentía las manos picar por pintar, le acababan de surgir varias ideas que le encantaría transmitir por un lienzo.

Aún enganchado viéndola, ella volteó hacia él y se quitó sus gafas.

― **Sai, ¿serías mi novio?**

El Plan estaba marchando al revés.

― **No,** ― antes de que Ino dijera algo agregó ― **quiero ser yo quien te lo pida. Espera.**

De su short sacó dos delicadas cadenas y le acercó una a Ino.

― **Se mi novia, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni en todo lo que me haces sentir, no sabes la manera en la que haz cambiando mi vida. Te prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz.**

― **Ya sabes la respuesta.** ― contestó antes de lanzarse a la tumbona de Sai a darle un beso.

Acostada a un lado de él observó con detalle su cadena.

.

Hinata no mentía acerca del poder de Naruto de hablar y sacar plática también.

Era tal y como lo había descrito, incluso le había pedido a Sakura que no le hablara de usted y que le llamara por su nombre, ya que para él ella estaba siendo presentada como una amiga de Hinata y no como una estudiante del Konoha.

― **Y... Bueno, Sakura, tal vez Hinata me hablo de cierto interés en un profesor...**

El agua por poco se le va a la nariz a la pelirrosa. Solo le dedicó una mirada a Hinata y replicó.

― **Tal vez Hinata haya hablado de más.**

Con su expresión trató de pedir disculpas de una manera silenciosa, al igual que las gracias por seguir el juego.

― **Pero de ser el caso yo te podría ayudar. Dime quién es. Si no es soltero lo siento pero no te ayudaré.**

― **No esperaría que lo hicieras de cualquier manera.**

 **― Anda dime, al menos una pista. Estudias medicina, entonces debe ser uno de la facultad de medicina... Tiene que ser joven... ―** Naruto se esforzó por recordar a un profesor de esas características.

Sakura palideció sabiendo que solo el profesor Uchiha cumplía con esas características.

― **Mmm...** **Ya** **sé...**


	18. Dormir en casa de un chico

― _El teme es el más joven de los profesores de medicina, entonces debe ser obvio..._

Con una mirada pícara el Uzumaki gritó:

― **¡A ti te gustan mayores!** ― _No hay forma de que a alguien tan alegre y jovial como Sakura le guste alguien tan amargado y frío como Sasuke._

La sorpresa del grito y la conclusión del rubio terminó por sacarle tremendas carcajadas a las chicas.

 _―_ **¿Es cierto, Sakura? ¿Te gustan de esos que llaman señores? ―** preguntó Hinata en son de broma.

― **No confirmo ni niego nada. No daré ni la más mínima pista.** ― declaró solemnemente... Aunque al final no pudo evitar reír.

.

La cena había terminado y Sakura se había ofrecido a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos sucios para que la parejita pudiera pasar un rato a solas. "Solas" a medias porque era un departamento pequeño y no estaban a tantos metros de distancia la estancia y la cocina, sin embargo la pelirrosa trató de apurarse para encerrarse en su habitación y colocarse sus audífonos, y así darles lo máximo de privacidad sin tener que irse de ahí.

Hinata estaba una vez más como hipnotizada por el rubio, no había visto antes a este con ropa casual, siempre andaba trajeado y hacía contraste con el atuendo que llevaba ese día: jeans claros, tennis, una camiseta blanca y un suéter naranja. Normalmente el director Uzumaki andaría en pantalones de deporte sus días libres, pero aunque Hinata insistió en que sería una cena muy casual, él no quería ir _demasiado_ casual.

 **― Hinata, no me habías dicho que cocinabas esas delicias, me hubieras dicho antes y hubiera traído un vino para acompañarlo, 'ttebayo.** Automáticamente con la palabra _vino_ un flashback llegó a Hinata.

― **¡No! No tomo vino.** ― dijo apresuradamente.

 **― ¿A caso hay una historia ahí? ―** preguntó el rubio con una mirada y expresión que mostraba un gran interés en saber todo el chisme.

 **― Sí, pero no es placentera. Al menos no para mí.**

― **Cuéntame, por favor** ― pidió poniendo sus ojos azules enormes y un puchero que hacía que sus marcas se hicieran hacia abajo.

― **Definitivamente no** ― contestó la Hyuga sobreponiéndose a la cara de Naruto ― **Bueno, quizás lo haga otro día** ―... Aunque terminó doblegándose por esas tiernas marcas de las mejillas.

.

 **Teme** : No que me importe demasiado, pero qué estás haciendo?

 **Naruto** : Preocupado o celoso?

 **Teme** : Ninguno de los dos, pensé que llegarías con cerveza y las botanas que te pedí.

 **Teme** : Ya va a empezar, te espero o mejor lo veo en mi cuarto?

 **Naruto** : Lo había olvidado, pero ya voy para allá.

.

El tiempo había pasado con demasiada rapidez, en compañía de la ojiperla las horas parecían segundos.

 **― Había olvidado que tenía otra cita. ―** dijo Naruto al terminar de mandarle mensajes a su amigo.

 **― ¿Eh? ¿Perdón? ―** preguntó Hinata contrariada.

 **― Es broma, es solo Sasuke, había olvidado que es sábado. Tomaremos un poco de cerveza y veremos la televisión, aunque no estoy seguro de si me cabría algo más, dattebayo. De verdad que jamás había probado algo más delicioso que esa lasaña.**

― **Oh, suena divertido**. ― dijo Hinata aliviada ― **Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque Sakura dice que lo mejor me sale es el ramen, no lo hice porque la última vez cenamos eso. Aunque si quieres podría hacerlo la próxima vez.** ― mencionó tratando de que sonara muy desespada al invitarlo de nuevo.

― **_Eres perfecta_** ― susurró el rubio abstraído en sus pensamientos.

― **Perdona, no te escuché.**

 **― Eh... Que suena perfecto, ¡me encanta el ramen!** ― dijo Naruto, que al igual que Hinata trataba de ocultar su entusiasmo por verla de nuevo y fallando terriblemente en el intento ― **No me quisiera ir tan pronto, pero ya había quedado con el Teme.**

 **― A-a mí también me gustaría que te quedarás más tiempo ―** dijo la Hyuga haciendo un esfuerzo para decirlo sin desmayarse de la pena ― **Pero entiendo que ya hayas quedado con tu amigo. Quizá la próxima vez pueda ser en viernes...**

 **― ¿Puede ser este viernes?**

 **― Sí, por supuesto.**

Indeciso, Naruto se acercó a la chica y se agachó levemente para alcanzar sus labios. Primero lo recibió un sobresalto por parte de la ojiperla, pero pronto sus manos estaban en su cuello y el beso fue correspondido.

Alegre le dio un rápido abrazo cuando separaron sus labios, con una mano levantó su celular y con la otra lo apuntó. Era el símbolo de que seguiría hablando con ella mediante mensajes.

.

 **― ¿Podrías? ―** preguntó Ino extendiendo la cadena hacia Sai.

― **Con gusto**.

Ino pudo sentir los tibios dedos de la chico recorrer su cuello mientras ella levantaba el cabello de su coleta improvisada.

Una vez asegurada la joyería, Sai depositó un tierno beso en la nuca de la rubia, llevándose de paso el aroma floral que emanaba de ella y el frescor a shampoo de su cabello. Queriendo seguir sintiendo el aroma, la abrazó y se recargó junto con ella en la tumbona.

Pronto la rubia se acomodó para no aplastarlo pero que pudieran seguir abrazados.

Dentro de la cabeza de Ino había un debate de si debería _al fin_ perder su virginidad, sentía que el que ambos pensaran en declararse el mismo día era una señal.

Sin embargo, en ese momento quería disfrutar del contacto de un casto pero tierno abrazo.

― **Ya es noche, deberías quedarte. No estaré tranquilo si te vas sola.**

― _¿Señal?_ ― pensó la rubia.

― **Y que tristeza, ni mi sofá ni el resto de mi sala está en esta playa, que inoportuno, tendré que dormir contigo en mi cama.** ― dijo Sai con fingida tristeza levantando a Ino de la sala y llevándosela hacia a su dormitorio.

― **¡Espera!, deja agarro mi bolso.** ― dijo la ojiazul pensando que no necesitaba más señales.

― **¿Qué necesitas de tu bolso?**

― **Bu... bueno, mi cepillo de dientes y condones.** ― dijo un poco nerviosa

― **Te daré uno para que lo dejes aquí, y no necesitaremos condones, pervertida. Solo dormiremos, era muy en serio que yo solo me preocupo porque te vayas tan noche.** ― contestó viendo como por primera vez notaba que, su ahora novia, se avergonzaba y manchaba sus mejillas de un tono rojizo.


End file.
